The Struggling Falcon
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Sequel to The Crippled Crane. Tommy can handle monsters and threats to take over the world with ease. But he finds himself unsure of what he should do after Zordon leaves and he finds himself hanging up his morpher. Can he find a way to continue to live up to his place as a power ranger and start a family with Kim? Rated T just to be safe. Second in Power Couple series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is it, the sequel to The Crippled Crane, Please Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

…

Chapter one: The Falcon and the Crane

Jason entered the living room with a sigh as he deposited his book bag on the chair next to him. He was starting to wonder if Kim and Tommy, who had opted to take their finals early and had already got their diplomas, had had the right idea.

Just then, Jake, his ten-year-old brother came running into the room, "Oh good, I'm glad you're here. Kim locked herself in her room after the mail came and won't let anyone in."

Jason frowned, "Not even Tommy?" He asked he knew that if Tommy couldn't comfort her then it was bad.

Jake shrugged, "He's working, he doesn't know."

That statement caused Jason to panic even more, if Tommy didn't know then Kim was blocking him, and Tommy and Kim didn't block each other out very often. As he rushed over to his younger sister's bedroom, a thought entered his mind, would Jake know if Tommy knew about it or not. Half of the time he wasn't aware of the stuff Tommy was aware of. Maybe whatever was wrong was something that Tommy didn't need to be there in person to take care of, or perhaps Tommy was aware that he was almost home and could take care of it himself.

As he knocked on the door to the bedroom he called out, "Are you going to let me in, or do I need to kick the door in?"

The door squeaked open and Jason saw that his sister's eyes were swollen and red from crying, "What happened?" He demanded entering the room. Only to freeze, her closet and dresser were both wide open, several knickknacks were on her bed waiting to be wrapped and boxed up. There was also a bag that was filled with old clothes that either didn't fit properly or were no longer in fashion.

Kim smiled, "It's amazing how much stuff I've gotten in the four months I've lived here."

Jason nodded, "Jake said you were upset, what happened?"

"Mom and Dad being themselves," Kim looked at Jason full-on, "They sent the wedding invitations back unopened."

Jason wanted to ask permission to teleport to Paris and Seattle at that moment. Kimberly Hart might have only been his next door neighbor but she was the closest thing to a sister that he ever had, and he loved her accordingly, "Does Tommy know?"

Kim nodded, "Oh, yes, I'm going out to meet him, he didn't think it was a good idea to teleport when he was driving a car going over two hundred miles per hour."

Jason laughed, "So have you decided on who your Maid of Honor is going to be?"

Kim laughed, "You will be pleased to know that I chose Trini to be my maid of honor, just no going scuba diving to celebrate." The last part was a reminder of how, after they had gotten engaged, they had gotten captured while scuba diving.

Jason rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at her, "You better get going, or you'll be running on Tommy Time."

…

John Oliver, Tommy's Oliver's uncle and the owner of the stock car garage were Tommy was currently working at. His one colleague gasped, "He's only been working for you for a week?" he asked, "He drives like a professional, not a rookie."

A soft musical voice spoke up behind them, "When Tommy wants to do something he does it well."

John smiled as he made room for his future niece in law, "This is Tommy's fiancée, Kimberly Hart."

If John didn't know better, he would have sworn that Tommy knew that Kim had arrived at the track for at that moment he started to apply the brakes and slow the car to a stop. John almost felt envious as Tommy climbed out of the car, took off the helmet, and kissed Kim. John had been married twice but neither of the marriages had lasted long.

He could tell from the way the two lovebirds whispered that they had a deep connection, deeper than he ever saw on the race track. He just hoped that life on the road wouldn't ruin that.

…

In town, Jason hurried to where the others were setting up for the outdoor graduation ceremony. "Sorry I'm late, Kim…" Jason began only for Aisha to interrupt him.

"Kim needed her big brother, Jason we know, we actually checked to make sure you didn't get sidetracked on the way home."

Rocky laughed, "You forget, we're connected to Kim through our ninjetti powers, she told us that you were going to be late."

Jason patted Rocky on the back, he had, for the most part, healed from a back injury that he received almost a month ago, but Rocky was still taking it easy as the doctors had told him another back injury could end up paralyzing him.

"Hi everybody," a young voice spoke up as Justin entered the area, followed closely by Billy who had been teaching Justin how the communication equipment worked.

"Hey," Tanya said, "How did your testing go, ready to start school in August."

Justin laughed, "I'm just glad that Dad said that I can wait until next school year to go to school."

Everyone sobered, remembering that the reason Justin and his father had moved to Angel Grove was to have a fresh start after the death of Justin's mother, a hard thing to have to deal with at the tender age of twelve.

Just then Alpha contacted them, confusing them as it almost seemed as if he was laughing.

…

Zordon watched as the Teens arrived at the Power Chamber. Oh, how he was going to miss them. During his time serving as their mentor, he had started to consider them as his own kids. He knew that just like all of his kids needed to spread their own wings and leave the nest, he too needed to move on to the next phase of his life.

But to leave his children who were laughing as Alpha brought out a cake that he had baked himself. To leave Kim, who was always so full of life and Jason so protective of those in his care. Zack who was as serious as he was fun loving. Billy who he watched blossom from the geeky teenager to a confident young man. Trini beautiful and graceful who would stop at nothing to help a friend. Rocky, strong, courageous, and friendly. Adam, confident and determined. Aisha soft and caring. Tanya who was willing to help no matter what. And then there was Tommy, who proved that nothing, no matter what, would stop him from doing what was right.

"Zordon, are you okay?" Kim asked, staring up at their mentor.

Yes, he would miss them but this was a time for them to celebrate being together, not to say goodbye just yet, "Yes, Kimberly, I am fine, I was just reflecting on how much you have all grown and changed since I had Alpha choose five teenagers to fight Rita Repulsa all those years ago."

"Yeah Man," Zack agreed, "Can Y'all believe that that happened over four years ago now."

Jason checked his watch before announcing, "If those of us walking across the stage don't leave now we're going to be late."

Soon it was just Justin, who was asking Alpha questions about the teleportation system, Billy, who was helping Alpha answer the questions, and Tommy and Kim, who were waiting for the others so that they could go to the graduation together.

Just then the alarm went off as the sounds of chimps screaming in alarm could be heard coming from the Viewing Globe, "What's going on?" Justin asked as Billy, Tommy, and Kim turned to face the globe.

"Elgar has planted a detonator at the Energy Plant in Angel Grove and has turned Bulk and Skull into monkeys."

Kim groaned, why did it always have to be Bulk and Skull, hadn't they rescued them from Divatox a month ago?

…

Tommy never liked splitting up, it was a strategy that left them vulnerable, but Adam, Kat, and Tanya weren't available at the time and Bulk and Skull had run off. So he did the only option available at the moment, he and Kim would head off to find Bulk and Skull and hopefully head off Elgar while Billy took Justin on an on-the-job-training experience.

He let out a sigh of relief as they spotted Bulk and Skull up ahead only to groan a second later as Bulk and Skull spotted them and left as fast as they could go.

"No, no, no, no!" Kim called out, "Wait, we're here to help you."

Bulk and Skull didn't listen leaving as quickly as they could.

As Bulk and Skull left, Tommy and Kim were preparing to chase after them when a voice behind them asked, "Going somewhere Rangers?"

They whirled around so fast that if you blink you wouldn't have been able to see what happened. Both crouched into fighting positions, years of experience turning into an instinctive reaction. However, Elgar quickly threw some sort of smoke bomb at them, causing them to cough and blink.

Kim watched in alarm as Tommy started to change before her and knew from the tingling she was feeling that Tommy was watching the same thing.

Soon the smoke cleared and a white falcon and a pink crane stood where Tommy and Kim had been standing. As sudden as the smoke had appeared, a light surrounded them and before Elgar's eyes, Tommy and Kim turned back into humans.

"You do realize that we are immune to all but the strongest spells," Tommy asked before watching Elgar leave the energy plant.

…

Five minutes later Tommy was in the Power Chamber as Alpha did a scan on him and Kim to make sure there weren't any problems with the spell that Elgar tried to catch on them.

"From what I can tell," Zordon was saying, "the spell has given you the ability to change from your human form to your spirit animal form."

Tommy grinned, "That is so amazing, we can check out a battle without the enemies realizing it was us."

 _We can also sneak into the fairgrounds and into outdoor concerts without being caught._ Tommy sent silently to Kim.

Kim shook her head, _I think that falls under the using our powers for personal gain,_ "It would have have been better if we were given time traveling powers, then we would be on time for graduation."

Tommy swore, "Graduation started ten minutes ago," with that he and Kim teleported out to hurry to the graduation.

…

 **A/N: Here it is the first chapter of The Struggling Falcon. I've been looking forward to writing this ever since I decided to write a sequel to The Crippled Crane halfway through it, and then when I finished the outline back in chapter eighteen I got excited about this one. So, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Struggling Falcon chapter two: The Start of Something New

Tommy and Kim slid into their sits next to Billy and Justin, and hissed, "Bulk and Skull got away, and Alpha's trying to locate them."

Billy shook his head, "I wonder why they ran off like that, they know you in both your civilian form and as a ranger."

Kim shrugged, "Fear can cloud your judgment, and you know Bulk and Skull never were that bright, to begin with."

Tommy laughed when Billy shushed them, Kat was about to start her speech and Billy wouldn't want to miss a single word. Soon Kat was sitting down again and Mr. Caplan announced the end of the graduation ceremony.

As they raced over to congratulate the rest of the team, Kim suddenly hung back. Tommy noticed and told Billy and Justin to go ahead while he talked to Kim.  
"Beautiful, what's wrong."

"It really is coming to an end," Kim stated, "We started being rangers when we started high school, and now we will stop being rangers once we stop attending high school. Don't try to tell me otherwise, you know that a new team of rangers will be chosen by the end of the summer. You had that dream just like I did."

Tommy laughed, pulling Kim into a tight hug, "Remember that song you wrote after I lost my green ranger power?"

"Down the Road?" Kim asked confused, what did that have to do with anything.

"Precisely, 'Winds of Change will Rearrange,' that's all this is Beautiful, but just like in the song, you have friends and they will always be there for you. Remember 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger,'" Tommy whispered lovingly into Kim's ear.

"I know, it's just that," Kim froze for a second, "You actually remembered that song? I'm impressed, that happened the summer before sophomore year."

"I remember everything when it comes to you, Kim," Tommy insisted, leaning in for a kiss. However, before they could, Tommy's communicator went off.

"Sometimes I wonder if Alpha doesn't watch us on the viewing globe so that he can contact us right when it starts to get romantic."

Tommy laughed, "Maybe we should warn him that that might not be a good idea."

…

Tommy knew Kim was upset, he could feel it in his guts, and he didn't blame her, Zordon had been one of her father figures, the one she could turn to for advice. Mr. Scott was there to help with homework and stuff but whenever Kim needed advice on what the right thing to do, she always went to Zordon. To know that he wouldn't be there for the wedding was heartbreaking. Why couldn't the wormhole wait until after the wedding to form?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked as he watched his sister and cousin slide into chairs at their table. Kim looked a little upset.

"I'm fine," Kim stated, shaking her head, "Just was thinking about when Zordon chose us."

Jason smiled, tipping his chair back, "It's hard to believe it was only four years ago."

Kim shook her head, "I remember when we first saw Tommy, it was here at the youth center, and you and Trini gave me weird looks because I said that he looked cute."

Trini snorted, "You were basically drooling over him after the match."

Tommy arched an eyebrow, "Really, man, I didn't even see you there, I would have wanted to talk to a pretty girl like you. That's the whole reason I scared off Bulk and Skull in the first place. I was hoping to meet the most beautiful girl I ever saw."

"You scared off Bulk and Skull and walked away, I had to call you back and ask you if you wanted to hang out with us."

Tommy grinned, "That was the best part of my day, granted I was kidnapped and brainwashed after that, so it didn't have much competition."

Everyone laughed as they gathered around and started to talk. Tommy frowned, this was a natural part of growing up but was any of the others wondering when the next time they will get together just to hang out?

He knew for a fact that the next time they would be together would be at the wedding next week, seeing as both Kat and Tanya were planning to visit relatives and won't get back until the wedding. Then what? He had bought a small trailer for him to live in with Kim while they travel the country as he races for his uncle. Billy was going to Princeton University in the fall. Aisha had been accepted into a local vet school. Tanya was going to start her music career.

Everybody was moving on, and he was getting old, at least in terms of power rangers. He was the only ranger left from before Lord Zedd that was still serving, and he had the most colors. Whenever he morphed into his Power Couple Suit Zack would jokingly call him Stripes due to the different colored strips on it that represented the different powers that he had held.

…

Kim glanced at Tommy when she suddenly heard a soft snore from him. He had somehow managed to fall asleep in the middle of the party. She shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips to tell them that they needed to be quiet, "Between his two jobs, the wedding, and just some other stuff he had to deal with recently, I think he hasn't been sleeping well at night."

It was at this point that Jason's communicator went off as if to challenge Kim's statement. Kim felt her heart leap in her chest, it was time for Zordon and Alpha to head back to Eltar. "Go ahead, it can't be too urgent if they are contacting you first."

…

Jason glanced around the Power Chamber, despite the fact that there were twelve people in there, it seemed empty without Alpha and Zordon there. If it wasn't for the fact that he was fighting back tears himself, he might have laughed when Kim let out a loud sob and Tommy offered her a tissue before pulling her into a loving embrace.

"I can't believe we're alone," Kat stated, glancing around the Power Chamber that felt strange and empty without the comforting presence of Zordon.

"YO YO YO, what you talking about alone?" a voice called out causing the rangers to turn around and see a robot that looked like alpha five standing in the doorway, "What am I, invisible?"

Tanya's face let up, as did the others as she exclaimed, "Alpha?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, that's me, Alpha Six, the latest and the greatest of a long line of Alphas."

Justin was just staring at this robot, they had never told him that there was more than one alpha.

"Yo Kid, why don't you take a picture, it would last longer."

Just then an electrical surge lit the place up, and a beautiful woman appeared in the middle of the Power Chamber.

"Yo, Welcome," Alpha Six stated as Kat asked who she was.

Zack, however, stepped forward, "Let me cut to the chase, you, me, dinner."

Tanya and Aisha both grabbed an arm and dragged him away with a loud, "Zack behave yourself."

"She's Demetria from the planet Inquiris," Alpha six explained, "She makes one heck of an entrance, don't she."

Kat nodded, "Do you know who we are?" she asked, Zordon always seemed to know who they were and what was going on in their lives.

"Do You know who you are?" Demetria asked pointing a finger at Kat.

Tommy glanced at Kim in confusion, "We're the power rangers," He replied.

"Is not who you are much more than the power rangers, Tommy?" Tommy frowned as she turned around, "Are the questions you have the reason you have these expressions?"

"Zordon told us that he would send somebody to take his place, but we weren't sure what to expect," Kim explained.

"Would you be surprised to learn that there are many unexpected events in your future Rangers?"

"Not really, no," Tommy said with a laugh, "Zordon pretty much taught us that pretty well."

Demetria smiled as she entered the energy tube that once housed Zordon, "Are you now more surprised?"

…

Tommy laid in bed thinking, despite the late hour. He knew that things would change after graduation but he didn't think it would change this fast this soon. Zordon was gone, he really didn't know what to think about Demetria, but he did find her way of talking in riddles confusing.

He was sure Zordon had a reason to choose her, and he was sure that whatever it was, was done in their best interest, but he sure wished he knew why he chose her. This was just like when Zordon had chosen him to be the leader of the power rangers back when he first became white. He hadn't understood why he had been chosen but had started to understand what was going on once Jason mentioned that he was considering doing the peace conference. Now he knew that even back then, Zordon knew who he was and what he could do. Now, look at him, the longest serving power ranger and one of the Power Couple to boot.

He rolled over and stared at a picture that stood on his nightstand, a graduation present from his friends, it was a picture of all eleven of them together. He reached out and grabbed it, laughing slightly as he noticed that Zack had somehow managed to pull a silly face and got away with it, but then again, Emily had been the one that had snapped the picture.

After this summer they would be going their separate ways. It was well known that Billy had been accepted into Princeton University and would be attending in the fall. Both Zack and Adam had gotten jobs as stuntmen at the local amusement park. Tommy shook his head, he wondered if their similar choice of job had anything to do with the fact that they both wore black.

Tanya was going to be a DJ for the local radio station, at least until her own music career took off. Aisha was planning to go to Vet school, to nobodies surprise once so ever. Rocky had decided to explore his love of food by attending culinary school. Trini was planning to attend the local college while Kat got a job as a substitute teacher at the high school.

As far as Tommy knew, only Jason, who only planned to keep teaching his karate classes, something he did every summer since he turn thirteen, was the only one who didn't have big plans, and who didn't have a new job, him and Kim, that is.

Kim refuse to make any plans besides traveling with him while he race. They had talked about going to college once they had saved up a bit, but that was still a few years away. Would he be able to take care of Kim? Would he be able to keep her happy? He hoped they both realized what they were getting themselves into.

Tommy jumped out of bed and began to pace, what if Kim's mother was right and they were to young to get married. He grabbed his communicator and almost teleported out to ask Zordon if he thought they were ready, then he remembered, Zordon wasn't there.

He threw the communicator down and growled, why couldn't Zordon stay here? Didn't he know how much they needed him. Not just for guidance in battle but for his wisdom and understanding in the day to day stuff.

He glanced at his calendar and shook his head, uneasy to see the date circled with the word wedding directly below the day he had marked off. He thought people got cold feet the day of the wedding not the week before.

It was only a week away! There was still so much to do, there was the cake they needed to pick out and he needed to figure out a menu for the dinner afterwards and the reception. There was decorations to set up and he still needed to buy a tux.

…

 **A/N: I think Tommy is getting pre-wedding jitters. Guess what happens in the next chapter. Here's a hint, we get to see the rangers all dressed up. What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Struggling Falcon chapter three:

Tommy was just standing there, a black tux was more traditional, but white went with the wedding theme, plus white was his color, which one was the one for him. He groaned he had to decide; Kim bought her dress four months ago. Sure she was now trying to go through the painstaking task of finding bridesmaid dresses for three Yellow rangers and a Pink Ranger.

"Come on man," Rocky stated, "Pick a color, or I'm going to buy this blue one," he held up a bright blue Tux that could give a rainbow a headache.

"Rocky, Kim will band you from the wedding if you wear that," Tommy stated.

"Then tell me what color I should wear!" Rocky exclaimed.

"White!" Tommy shouted in exasperation.

…

It was later in the day when Tommy collapsed on his bed, how did Kim do this every single day. He had only gone shopping for like two hours. Kim was coming up three hours and wasn't even showing signs of slowing down. He knew she loved shopping, but did she ever get tired of the mall? Trick question, if she could she would live at the mall and every power ranger and half of Angel Grove and Miami knew that.

 _Are you okay Tommy?_ Kim asked through his mind.

 _Yeah, just tired, I didn't sleep well last night._

 _Neither did I,_ Kim admitted, _It just feels so unreal, I can't believe that the wedding is this weekend._ A feeling of sorrow past through the mind link, _I just wish Zordon could be here to see me walk down the aisle._

 _I wish Zordon could be here too,_ Just then a very unpleasant thought crossed Tommy's mind, _We need to figure out a plan in case Divatox attacks._

 _You mean for when Divatox attacks,_ Kim countered, _She tried to ruin the others graduation remember? She would love to ruin our wedding._

 _Should we worry about an attack at the wedding?_

 _If you were a bad guy and two power rangers were getting married, and you knew that they were the power couple and that the entire wedding party was made up of power rangers, would you attack the wedding?_

 _No, but if all the good guys were at a wedding won't you do as much damage as you can do before they catch you?_

…

Kenny Hart looked at the house he stood in front of, willing himself to get the nerves to ring the doorbell. Why did he always get caught in the middle of these things? First, he had been caught in the middle of his parent's divorce and now he was caught in this mess between his younger sister and his parents.

He shook his head, a lot of the problem was the lack of communication, neither one was aware that the letters they kept sending were going to the wrong address. Kenny himself hadn't been aware that they didn't have the current addresses until only a day ago when he received letters from both of them. The one from their dad talking about going to Paris to see Kim and apologize and one from Kim telling him that she and her fiancé were planning on going to Seattle for their honeymoon so that she could say hi to her dad.

Neither one of them knew that they now only lived about three hours away from each other, one in Angel Grove and the other in Reefside. Kenny could have corrected them through letters, but seeing as he had gotten leave to attend Kim's wedding and was going this way anyway, he figured he could do it in person and iron everything out.

He rang the doorbell and a little girl with curly blonde hair answered it, "Hi, you're my big brother Kenny, aren't you, you look just like your picture."

Kenny laughed scooping up the little girl, "That's right Kira, is your daddy home?"

Kira nodded her head, pigtails wiggling as she ran off. Soon their father appeared at the door, shocked to see his oldest standing there, "Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Setting a few things straight, I don't know why Mom didn't forward your letters to Kim, but Kim's been living with the Scott's in Angel Grove for the past few months. That's the reason I'm here actually, Kim's getting married this weekend."

Ken let out a sigh of relief, "I thought she didn't want anything to do with me," he looked at his son before explaining, "My wife was killed by a drunk driver during the new year, and I'm afraid that when I heard about your sister, I didn't handle it well. I was afraid I messed up completely."

"Why don't we go to Angel Grove together and surprise her?" Kenny suggested, "They don't know that I'm coming."

…

It was a beautiful day outside and Kim and Tommy had somehow been dumped with Tommy's younger cousin, Ronny Robinson, who wanted to be a racecar driver when she grew up. Tommy had suggested that she come see where he worked, and the next thing she knew was that she and Tommy had Ronny while her parents went out to lunch with Tommy's parents.

Tommy groaned, "They do this every year, 'Why don't you take Ronny to the park, Tommy, she's been in the car for so long,' 'Why don't you take her to the zoo, she'll love that too.'"

"Consider it practice for when you are a parent," Kim stated, looking at a list of things that needed to be done, "We got the Tux, the bridesmaids dresses and we've ordered the flowers, the decorations been bought, and the menu's been made. I've asked Jake to be the ring bearer," Kim looked at the back seat, "Hey Ronny, do you want to be our flower girl?"

"It depends," Ronny stated, "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes," Kim added slowly, she had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen next.

"Then No Way, I don't wear dresses!"

"Fine," Tommy said, "We'll just turn around then."

Ronny let out a scream and threw herself back like only a nine-year-old could, "Fine I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it."

 _Tommy that was mean,_ Kim scolded him.

 _But it got her to agree with us,_ Tommy countered.

…

Ronny had defiantly enjoyed herself at the race track and was more determined than ever to follow her older cousin's footsteps and become a racecar driver. Tommy didn't want to say it out loud, but he couldn't have been prouder of her if she had announced that she wanted to be a power ranger.

Tommy turned onto their block and heard Kim gasp in shock, a tall good-looking man in a t-shirt and blue jeans and a military haircut was pulling bags out of a car parked in front of the Scott's, "That's Kenny," she breathed out in shock.

Tommy pulled his car up next to his house while checking out his fiancée's older brother. He had never met him, but know that he was just as protective of Kim as Jason was and considers the Scott's as a second family as well.

As he helped Ronny and Kim out of the car, Kim started, Kenny had closed the trunk and headed back inside, allowing Kim to get a good look at the car. It couldn't be, she knew that car, she remembered watching it drive away from the house next to the Scott's never to return again. Her dad was there.

But why, why would her father come to her wedding, every letter she had sent to his home in Seattle had returned unopen, and he hadn't tried calling her or writing her at all since he told her that he couldn't take care of her and hung up.

Just then there was a silent presence in the back of her mind and Tommy squeezed her shoulder, _We talked about finding a way to mend your relationship with your parents, it looks like your dad wants that as well._

 _Just stay with me okay._

 _Always,_ Tommy sent back in response to the plea as they carefully crossed the street.

Mr. Hart was the first one who noticed them, he walked up and stated, "You young Lady are hard to keep track of, you're in Florida one week, Paris the next and Angel Grove the next."

"Dad," Kim said, hating the sound of distrust in her voice, but then again the last thing he had told her was that he couldn't take care of an invalid daughter.

Ken must have known what she was thinking because he immediately said, "I'm sorry, I didn't handle our last conversation well. I think you should know that your step-mother was killed by a drunk driver on December 31st and I had just got home from the funeral when you called. I'm not trying to excuse what I did Kim," Ken looked his oldest daughter in the eye, "I was hurting and I had a nine-year-old daughter that I just didn't know how to give her a happy life. I didn't know how I was to take care of you when I didn't know how I was going to take care of Kira."

Kim placed a gentle hand on her father's arm, "Dad, it's okay, I needed to come back to Angel Grove anyway. There was someone here who knew how to help me walk again. As for Kira," Kim looked directly into her father's eyes, "Let me help, Dad, we're family, let me share the burden." Kim smiled, "Besides I always wanted a baby sister."

"We know," Kenny and Jason said, walking up behind them, Kim had been very disappointed when she found out that Jake was a boy.

…

Mr. Hart watched as his older daughter checked her watch again, she was absolutely gorgeous, the way he had always pictured her to look on her wedding day. She was wearing a sleeveless ballgown styled wedding dress with light pink beading on the torso and matching decal on the wide skirt. Tanya and Kat had pulled her hair up in an elegant hairstyle and had pinned some light pink rosebuds in it to match her dress.

He looked over at were Kira and Ronny were have a contest to see who could sit still the longest while "being tortured," A.K.A getting their hair done. Kim had decided that the two of them could both be flower girls at the wedding. Not either one of them was thrilled about having to wear dresses and have their hair done up.

"Kimberly, darling, you look beautiful," he told her, squeezing her hand, "Everything is going to be okay."

Trini, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha entered the room to find Kim pressing her hand against her father's mouth, "Don't say that," Kim insisted, "You never know when and where a monster would attack."

…

Half an hour later when they were lining up to walk down the aisle there still hadn't been a monster attack. Kim watched as first Jake and then Kira and Ronny walked down the aisle just like the dress rehearsal the day before.

Soon Trini, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were walking down the aisle on the arms of Jason, Billy, Adam, and Rocky respectively. Kim glanced at her father as the music suddenly changed and she took her father's arm and walked down the aisle. Zordon had contacted them to inform them that he and Alpha five were watching the wedding from Eltar, and Demetria and Alpha Six were watching from the power chamber.

Maybe it was knowing that she really shouldn't mess with the power couple too much, or what, but Divatox didn't attack at all during the wedding, the vows were short and sweet with enough color puns and references to get all the rangers and their allies smiling while leaving the rest confused. Soon the two of them said I do and Tommy picked up a pink gold wedding band with a crane etched on it from the pillow that Jake held, and slid it onto Kim's finger, on top of her engagement ring.

Kim smiled as she picked up a white gold wedding band with a falcon etched on it and slipped it on Tommy's finger before they sealed the ceremony with a kiss.

…

Tommy looked around his bedroom, double checking to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. As far as he could tell the bedroom was empty. Even the bedding had been stripped from the bed. It seemed so odd that this was no longer his home. His mom had mentioned swapping out his twin with a queen for when he and Kim came to visit, and he hoped that they would use it often. Even though they weren't his birth parents, he loved them and hoped that he would visit them often.

Across the street, Kim stood in the center of her room and turned in a circle, all that she needed to do was load her guitar. As she picked it up, Kira appeared in the doorway, "Do you play guitar?" she asked.

Kim nodded her head, "I do."

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?" Kira asked.

Kim nodded her head, "Sure I can, just not at the moment, Tommy and I are going on a honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?" Kira asked, confused.

Kim groaned, "A special vacation that you go on after you get married."

"Oh, okay." Kira headed out the door, before pausing, "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

…

 **A/N: Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver, Kim got married and made up with her dad, and Kira and Ronny want to be like Kim and Tommy. What do you think, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Struggling Falcon Chapter Four:

Tommy woke up to the sweet, flowery scent of his wife's shampoo as she snuggled deeper into his side. He sighed, he had known that Divatox wouldn't let him get married in peace, but he had expected her to attack the actual wedding ceremony or at least attack during the wedding. Instead, she attacked in the evenings, every single day for the past week; while he was supposed to be on his honeymoon.

He sighed, he had ended up working through his honeymoon, he was supposed to go back to work at his Uncle John's garage tomorrow and they had promised Kim's dad that they'll watch Kira for the week so that he could attend a business trip.

He shook his head, as he nudged Kim awake, this would definitely give them practice for when they became parents.

Kim groaned and opened her eyes, smiling warmly up at him, "Morning Handsome."

Tommy gave her a kiss before saying, "Morning Beautiful, come on, we need to get going, we need to pick Kira up."

Kim rolled over, she didn't want to get up just yet, she loved sleeping next to Tommy and definitely did not want to get up just yet, especially seeing as they had a six-hour round trip ahead of them. Why had she agreed to watch Kira in the first place?

…

The Olivers were just pulling into the Youth Center with Kira when Tommy's communicator went off.

"What's that?" Kira asked, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"Nothing," Tommy stated, "You guys go on in, I need to check on something first."

Kira looked up at Kim, "Did you know that Tommy is a secret spy?"

Kim gave her younger sister an odd look, "What makes you think that?"

"He's hiding something, he didn't want us to know what he was doing and what that noise was."

Kim shook her head, helping Kira up onto a bar stool, "Tommy's not a spy, I know where he was going, you just didn't need to know."

Kira's eyes lit up, "Is he getting me a surprise?" she demanded, surely that would explain the strange behavior.

Kim laughed heartily, "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Just then Ernie walked over and handed Kim a flyer that he had just received, "Take a look at this."

Kim felt her heart rate increase as she saw an advertisement for Olympic tryouts for the gymnastics team, "Coach Schmidt is judging it."

Ernie nodded, "I figured that you might want to know about it, now that you have time to work on your gymnastics."

Kim glanced towards the balance beam that she used to use every single day on the gym floor. She hadn't really looked at it since before she moved to Florida and didn't realize that it almost looks threatening, "I can't."

Kira frowned, looking at the balance beam, "sure you can, there's a beam right there, and Daddy told me that you were really good."

"When I was little I was," Kim stated, shaking her head, "I doubt that I can do it now, I haven't done it since the accident."

"Why haven't you?" Kira asked innocently.

"I've been busy," Kim said, after all, it was partially true.

Kira shook her head, "You aren't busy right now, maybe you should try it now, I don't mind, I'd love to see you work on the balance beam."

Kim froze, she wasn't going to even let Tommy know that she was afraid of doing gymnastics, what if she wasn't as good as she was before the accident. The gymnastic's world had turned its back on her once and she did not want it to happen again. And the only way she could ensure that was if she never returned to it, "I can't, I don't have a leotard with me."

"Then run home and get one," Kira argued, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

Kim, however, shook her head, she didn't want to get back on the balance beam, and that was final, "I'll bring one with us tomorrow," she lied, wondering if they could manage to avoid the Youth Center for the rest of the week without Kira noticing.

"You're lying," Kira accused, "You're eye twitches just like Dad's does when he lies."

Kim glanced around, suddenly glad that Tommy was busy at the moment, now would be a bad time to check in on her. he would probably run interference, "I'm just not into gymnastics anymore, it was a fad, I outgrew it."

Jason, who had arrived to prepare for his class, walked in to hear Kira tell Kim, "You're lying again, I can tell, you are a horrible liar."

Jason couldn't help himself, he needed to know what Kim was lying about, if it was about Tommy's strange disappearance that had to have happened for the turbo rangers to be battling a monster on Main Street, he would help support it. If it was about something else, he would determine if it was Ranger related or not and help accordingly.

Kim was trying to convince Kira that she was not interested in gymnastics when Jason suddenly appeared behind her, "So what is Kim lying about, I didn't think that she knew how to lie?"

Kira giggled, "She doesn't want to practice her gymnastics, she says she doesn't like gymnastics anymore, but she's lying, I can tell."

Jason rubbed his chin, so that was the reason why Kim hasn't gotten back on the beam since she had completely healed a month ago, she was scared to, "I think the problem is that she's afraid of getting back on the beam, she hasn't been on it since before the accident."

"I've been busy," Kim argued, although she knew that Jason knew that if she had wanted to she could have made time.

"So has everyone else, that is not an excuse, I think you're scared."

Kim ducked her head, of course, Jason would hit it straight on the head, he knew her too well, "I'm not afraid, it goes against my job description."

"What Job?" Kira demanded.

"Even power rangers get scared sometimes, I heard a rumor once that they got so scared that they almost quit," Jason said, remembering the time with the crystal of nightmares.

"Really," Kira asked, "What happened?"

Jason looked down at the little girl, "They faced their fears and found out that there was nothing to be afraid of. Just like Kim faced her fears of seeing her friends after her big accident."

Kim snorted, "I didn't have much choice, did I?" she asked with glittering eyes, "You pretty much ambushed me."

Jason's eyes lit up, "Now that's an idea!" he crowed and scooped Kim up over his shoulder before she could realize what was happening.

"Jason Lee Scott, you have till the count of five to point me down!" Kim shouted, "One…two…three…"

With that, Jason swung her off his shoulder and onto the balance beam, "Now stand up on it," he encouraged. Kim sat there and crossed her arms in a defiant way and shook her head. If she stood up, she'll fall, and everyone would laugh at her again, just like after the accident.

Jason shook his head, Kim could be very stubborn at times, but he was going to win this battle, it was for her own good, "I'm just going to put you back up there if you get down."

"You're not in charge of me," Kim retorted, giving him a harsh look.

Jason, however, simply shrugged, he had a feeling that Tommy would support him in this endeavor, and there was no question that Tommy was the leader.

Kim smiled as she saw Tommy enter the Youth Center, he wouldn't make her do this, definitely not in jeans and a t-shirt. However, that smile quickly turned into a frown when Tommy turned to Jason and Kira, "I see you finally got Kim on the balance beam."

Kira nodded, giggling, "Jason picked her up and sat her on the beam, and he won't let her off until she stands up."

"Well Beautiful, what are you waiting for you need to stand up," Tommy stated.

"I don't want to fall," Kim insisted, remaining where she was sitting, "I don't want to get hurt again."

Tommy walked over and sat down next to her, "How often have you fallen off the beam and gotten hurt?"

Kim looked up at Tommy, "Twice, once when I first was learning how to dismount and right before I left for Florida when I hit my head."

Tommy gave Kim a strange look, "Both times you came back stronger than before, why should this be different? Tell me what you really afraid of."

Jason knew that it was time to clear out and let the Olivers deal with this, besides he had a class to teach, "Hey Kira, how would you like to join my class while Tommy and Kim talk."

As they left Tommy turned to Kim, "Well, what are you afraid of?"

Kim took a deep breath before asking, "What if I can't do it anymore? The doctors in Florida told me that my career was over. What if they were right?"

Tommy slowly stood up on the beam and held his hand out to Kim, "I believe that there is only one way to find out."

Kim slowly accepted the hand and stood up on top of the balance beam. Tommy smiled, taking a few awkward steps backward on the beam, how had Kim make this seem so easy, "Now walk towards me slowly."

Over on the mats, Jason was having a hard time focusing on his class as he watched his little sister walk across the balance beam towards her husband, though that was okay because the rest of his class was mesmerized at watching a gymnast get on the balance beam after a long absence.

Kim had managed to get to Tommy, and following his encouragement turned around and walked back the way she had come, before dismounting.

"You did it!" Kira called out, racing up to her older sister.

Kim shook her head, "That was a basic beam walk, nothing spectacular."

Kira's eyes grew round, "You can do something more than that?" she asked.

Kim nodded, mounting the beam again, "Watch this," she instructed.

Jason and Tommy could tell that Kim was a little rusty as she went through her balance beam routine, but how much of that was from lack of practice and how much of it was the fact she wasn't wearing the proper clothes for the activity.

Kim dismounted, shaking her head, "See, I wasn't any good."

Tommy pulled her into a hug, "for someone who hasn't been on a beam for five months, you did amazing, and if you try again tomorrow, you will do even better."

Kim buried her head into his shoulder, "Thanks Tommy, I doubt that I could have gotten back up there without your help."

Tommy nuzzled her, well aware that they were in public, "You should thank Jason and Kira, they are the ones who made you face your fear, I just helped you face it."

….

 **A/N: Done, what do you think, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episodes mentioned: Weight and See and Passing of the Torch**

The Struggling Falcon Chapter five:

Kira groaned as she watched the ballerinas, she would rather watch Kim on the balance beam than Kat dance. She guesses it was better than sitting around doing nothing, "Why are we even here, I'm bored," she whined.

Kim shook her head; this was great practice for being a parent, as Ronny, who she had somehow ended up babysitting for the day added, "Why can't we go to the park?"

She sighed, she was not having twins, these two were close enough in age as it was, "Because Kat asked us to come and support her, she wants to get a part in the ballet."

"Can we go to the park after this?" Ronny asked at the same Kira asked, "Can we go out to eat?"

Kim glanced at Kat who was talking to someone who simply stated, "Auditions are just a formality; I've had the lead in the past three productions." Kim wrinkled her nose, that girl could be knocked down a little bit.

Kat looked concerned, probably agreeing with Kim, "Okay."

Kat walked over to the lady who was creating the cast list, the girl was speaking to the lady in French; Kat rolled her eyes, what a show-off. Kim knew French; she kind of had to with a French stepfather but she didn't flaunt it around like that girl. You didn't need to know French to dance ballet.

The lady greeted her a lot warmer than she greeted the other girl, praising her work, then she called out that she would make her decision in the next five minutes.

Kat hurried over to them, "How did I do?"

"It was great!" Tanya exclaimed.

Kim agreed, telling her that she had danced beautifully.

The girl approached, "Not bad for a Beginner."

Tanya and Kim shared a look, Kat actually thought she saw Kim's eyes flash green like Tommy's did when someone or something got on his bad side. Maybe it was a power couple thing?

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll get a part," the girl looked Kat up and down, "I'm sure there are plenty of parts for girls of your build."

There was no question about it, Kim's eyes twitched, but she didn't say anything, though Tommy, across town at work, decided to go out for lunch so that he could learn what had upset his wife so badly, and wherein the world she had learned the kind of language she was thinking.

However before anyone could say anything more, accept to apply that Kat was out of shape, it was announced that Kat had indeed got the lead.

"I'm sure that you would make a wonderful Clara, albeit a bigger one than most."

Kat and Tanya had to hold Kim back after that remark.

"What's up with her?" Kira asked Ronny.

"How am I supposed to know," Ronny asked, "I hardly know her, she just married my uncle, she's your sister."

"Half sister," Kira stated.

…

After they had sat down at a table at the Youth Center and ordered something to eat Tommy arrived, nodded to the two nine-year-old girls and asked, "What happened that caused you to almost break our Code of Conduct?"

"How did you know about that?" Kira asked.

"What Code of Conduct?" Ronny asked.

Kim shook her head, "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older," she told the two girls, before telling her husband, "A girl in the dance company reminded me a lot of a girl I use to compete against in Florida. She thought she was better than everybody else and couldn't stand the fact that I was just as good as her."

Kim turned somber, "She was the one that was so bad after the accident and everyone else just followed her lead."

Kat shook her head, "Well I got the part so no harm was done."

Just then Emily arrived and gave them their sandwiches, Tommy frowned, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kat shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

Tanya frowned, "This doesn't have something to do with what Myrtle said does it?"

Kat shook her head, "With the ballet, I want to look my best."

Kim shook her head, "Starving yourself isn't the way to go. You need your energy to dance. Same with Gymnastics, Coach made sure we eat healthy regular meals."

"Yeah, I know," Kat said standing up, "But I have to prepare for my lesson anyway so I just don't have time to eat."

After Kat left Tommy leaned his head into his hands and rubbed his temple, he wasn't going to mention it, but a killer of a headache was forming.

"Another headache?" Kim asked, "Tommy, I might not be a doctor, but you've been suffering from headaches a lot lately and I'm starting to get worried."

Tommy shook his head, "I'm fine, it's just stress, honest," he stood up, stopping when his vision went blurry temporarily.

Ernie suddenly arrived, "Tommy you have a phone call."

Tommy nodded accepting the phone, "Hello, this is Tommy."

"Yes, Tommy, it's John, I got your physical results back." Tommy's Uncle John fell silent for a moment, "I can't let you race until you get your blood pressure down, the last couple of test you had high blood pressure. I think you should see your family doctor."

Tommy rubbed his temples, just one more thing for him to worry about, "Don't worry Uncle John I'll talk to Dad about it."

…

Half an hour later Tommy was seating on the examination table in his dad's office, as his dad gave him a once over, "Well, son, you have hypertension, no doubt about it, now I can give you medicine that will help you manage it but it won't be enough. Normally with this, I tell them to eat healthily and exercise regularly, but for you, I think the best thing you can do is remove some stress from your life."

Dr. Oliver didn't need to tell Tommy what he was talking about. Tommy lurched forward, "Retire!" he claimed, "Being a Power Ranger has been part of my life since 1993 since we moved here! You can't just ask me to hand my powers down."

Dr. Oliver nodded his head, "I know son, but I thought you said once a ranger always a ranger. Your wife isn't serving on the current team yet she's still very much involved in the happenings. I'm not saying quit completely, I'm saying get a desk job."

"You know that in a pinch I'm going to be the first one that they call for back up."

…

Kim was walking with the girls when she saw it, a monster attacking Kat. She told the girls to stay put as she rushed over to her friend's aid, "Hey, leave her alone!"

The monster froze, "Oh oh, Power Couple," he said as he hurried away.

Kim hurried over to Kat, unaware that Kira and Ronny both hadn't stayed behind and heard the monster call her a power ranger.

Kira gasped as Tommy teleported in front of her, "What happened," he demanded, "I came as soon as I heard you shout."

Kat shook herself, "I was attacked, but Kim scared the monster away."

Tommy nodded, "Let's head to the Power Chamber, I need to talk to the team anyways."

Kat stood up and tried to walk; only a breath of wind blew her away. Unaware of the audience, Kim and Tommy turned into their bird forms and chased after her.

Kira looked at Ronny in disbelief, "My sister's a power ranger."

"So is my cousin," Ronny pointed out.

…

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" a voice screamed from the cliffs by the shoreline. Raising water had trapped a group of kids against the cliffs, and they were now scrambling up the rocks trying to avoid the water.

Nearby four teenagers named TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley heard the call and hurried over to the cliff. They peered down at a group of kids below them.

"Cassie," TJ shouted, turning to his friend, "Go to my car, I think I have some rope there."

Cassie hurried off as Ashley called out, "Are you, kids, okay."

Justin looked at his friends, "Yes, I think so, but the water is rising too fast, we're trapped!"

Carlos and Ashley carefully climbed down the rocks and joined them, their feet sloshing in the water. Soon Cassie returned with the rope and a shout of, "I saw a phone booth close to the car so I called for help, the Coast Guard is on their way."

Justin helped Carlos and Ashley move the other children closer to the rope and secured them so that TJ and Cassie could pull them up. Soon Justin was the only kid trapped at the bottom of the cliff with Carlos and Ashley.

"Okay Justin," Ashley said, grabbing the rope, the water was now to her waist, "It's your turn, thank you for helping us pull the others up."

Justin nodded tying the rope around him like they did the other kids, "No problem, thanks for helping us."

…

Kim and Tommy smiled at each other, the Power Ranger Family had just grown quite a bit. Sure they had once replaced half a team in one shot, but this time they had replaced the whole team. Apparently, if Tommy was leaving so was everyone else.

The fact that TJ and the others had saved the kids from the cliffs had been a deciding factor. Of course, they did the whole teleporting them into the power chamber thing and then told them their true identities and asked them to continue their work. Justin had to talk the others into it but they all agreed. Now a new team of power rangers was protecting Angel Grove.

Tommy entered his parent's house to pick up Kira and Ronny who Kim had left with his mom.

"Hi Mom, how where they?" Tommy asked as the girls ran over to greet him and Kim.

"We have a slight problem," Mrs. Oliver said.

Before either of them could ask what Kira announced, "We want to be power rangers when we go up!"

"Yeah! Just like you!" Ronny stated.

…

 **A/N: So Weight and See is the only episode of Turbo that I actually saw. So Tommy and the others have retired and Kira and Ronny want to be power rangers. I wonder how they actually felt when they did became power rangers? I guess we will just have to wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

Struggling Falcon Six:

Kira and Ronny had quickly become friends during the week that Ronny was staying with her aunt and uncle's and Kira was staying with Kim. At the moment Jason was teaching them a few simple katas while Kim practiced her balance beam routine. Jason watched in amazement as she dismounted. If he didn't know that she hadn't been on a beam for six months he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was rusty.

Jason wasn't the only one watching Kim practice, an older German fellow commented, "She is very good."

Jason nodded his head, "I agree, but if I tell her that she'll point out that she bounced a little on her landing and her footing was off on her one turn."

"You know her?" the guy asked.

"Kim's my sister, and she's very subconscious about how rusty she is. She was injured and unable to practice for six months. She only got back on the beam a week ago."

Coach Schmidt was impressed, that girl was that good after being back on the beam for such a short period of time after such a long time off. She would do wonders on the Olympic team. Just then a man that he recognized from his last visit to Angel Grove entered the Youth Center. What was his name, he was a friend of Hart's, or was it her boyfriend? He couldn't remember.

Just then the two little girls that were with the man he was talking to run up, "Tommy!"

As he greeted the girls, the man asked, "So how did work go today?"

"I passed my physical so I'm cleared for racing this weekend," Tommy replied.

Coach Schmidt nodded his head, Tommy had been Hart's boyfriend.

The girl on the beam walked over and kissed Tommy on the lips as a greeting, much to the disgust of the two girls, "We're married, deal with it," the girl, Kim, stated

That's when it dawned on him that Kim was Hart's first name and she had mentioned an older brother, but it couldn't be Hart, the doctors had said that she will never walk again, and this girl was definitely walking.

However, when she saw him there was no denying the shock in her eyes as she said, "Coach Schmidt, what are you doing here?"

"Hart, I thought the doctors said that your career was over?"

"It's Oliver now," Kim snapped, "And those doctors didn't know what they were talking about." With that, she stormed off dragging Ronny and Kira with her.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, Kim never snapped like that, no matter what happened. Tommy shrugged, "She's been moody all day."

Jason gave him a sympathetic look, "Welcome to life with Women, get used to it, this is normal."

…

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Tommy finally asked, "What's bugging you, you've been in a bad mood all day."

Kim shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I woke up this morning feeling a little nauseous and I've been a little cranky since."

Tommy nodded, "Does it have anything to do with your former team being in town?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, I don't really know how I feel about them being in town. I made some friends while in Florida, but none of them cared when I had to quit the team."

Tommy climbed into bed next to Kim, "Have you thought more about trying out for the team?"

Kim rested her head on his shoulder, "Not really no, Jason and Ernie both been trying to talk me into competing, and it would be fun, and I always wanted to go to the Olympics. I don't know if I can do it though. I've been off the beam for five and a half months."

"Yet Jason told me that Coach Schmidt couldn't tell that you were rusty. He thought that you had a chance to make the team, and that was before he realized that it was you."

Kim giggled, more like her happy self, "Did you see the look on his face when he realized that it was me."

Tommy laughed, "You didn't see Jason's face when he realized it was your coach. It was as red as his old uniform."

Just then the telephone rang and Kim grabbed the line next to the bed, "Oliver residence this is Kim speaking."

 _"Hi Kiddo, how's Kira doing?"_

Kim beamed, "She's doing good, Tommy's cousin Ronny was dumped on his parents until who knows when it was only supposed to be a week but they called to extend it another two."

 _"Would you be mad if I do the same thing? I got really sick and am calling you from the hospital. They're doing tests and I don't know when they'll release me, and if I'm contagious, I don't want to give it to you or Kira."_

Kim shook her head, "Don't worry Dad, just let us know when you feel better and we'll bring Kira home."

 _"I don't know, they think that it might be cancer, if it is, it might be better if Kira stays with you."_

"Let's talk about this later when you aren't in so much pain and can think clearly," Kim insisted before hanging up, "Looks like we have Kira for a little bit longer."

…

"Is Kim okay?" Ronny asked as she climbed up to the table the next morning, she had spent the night again.

Tommy glanced at the bathroom where Kim had disappeared to the first thing that morning. He had heard her retching as he walked by, he shook his head, "I don't know, Ronny."

"Maybe she's nervous about the competition," Kira suggested, climbing into her seat, "Sometimes I throw up if I have butterflies in my stomach."

By know, Kim had joined them, "Kira's probably right, I feel fine, it probably just nerves."

"Don't worry, you'll knock the others dead," Tommy assured her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't actually knock them dead," Ronny suggested, "They aren't bad guys."

Kim laughed, before suddenly tearing up, "It's hard to believe that we aren't power rangers anymore. I mean I haven't been active for a while but I still stayed around and knew what was happening."

Tommy looked at the girls, bewildered, he didn't know how to handle mood swings. Sure he knew that Kim like any woman would experience them but he hadn't expected them to be so dramatic. Maybe he better talk to Jason about Kim's mood swings.

…

Tommy glanced over to where Ronny was sitting in the passenger seat of his race car, he could imagine his aunt's face if she found out about this, but Ronny loved going for a spin in the Stock Cars and it was a good bonding experience for the two. Ronny was laughing as she shouted, "Faster, Tommy, Faster!"

Soon the laps were over and Tommy slowed the car to a stop, he climbed out of the car before taking his helmet off and helping Ronny out of her five-point buckle, "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

Ronny nodded her head as she laughed, "Mom and Dad never do things like this with me. They're too busy going to parties and business meetings to deal with me unless it's a family gathering then they plaster me with affection."

Tommy nodded his head, he knew that his aunt and uncle hadn't wanted children when Ronny was born and then had been disappointed that she was a girl. For the most part, they pretended she didn't exist, except for when it came time for family reunions or get-togethers.

Tommy knew that Ronny was often dumped on relatives for weeks at a time, and not all of them had wanted her. Maybe he could talk her parents into letting him keep her, she was happy with him and she got along great with Kira, who Kim was working out arrangements with her father to at least share custody of Kira, though a recent trip to the ER has sent their father leaning more towards giving Kim complete custody of Kira.

It was just something to cause him stress. He was falling in love with the two girls and would love to provide them with a loving home. "Maybe I can talk your parents into letting you stay with us more often now that I'm married."

…

While Tommy and Ronny had fun at the race track Kira and Kim were at the park.

"Daddy was really sick last night, wasn't he?" Kira asked, concern in voice.

Kim nodded, "Yes he was, but don't worry, I will always be here when you need me." Kim grabbed her guitar and held it up, "Do you want me to teach you a song?"

As Kim taught Kira how to play the guitar she asked, "If Dad doesn't get better, or is too sick to take care of you would you mind if you lived with Tommy and me?"

"Will Ronny be there too?"

Kim frowned, "I don't know what's going on with Ronny, but she'll stay with us until her parents come for her."

"Good I like her," Kira stated, "Someone thought we were twins the other day."

Kim glanced at her watch, "I hate to cut this conversation short, but we have to go if I'm to make the competition on time."

…

The Youth Center was packed so much that Kim had to tell Jason and the rest of her teammates to go to Billy's lab and watch the tryouts from there.

"Are you sure about this, you seemed pretty ill this morning," Tommy asked, concerned for his wife's well being.

"I feel fine now, and I promise to drink lots of water."

Before Tommy could counter Kim was called to the beam.

The commentator was having a blast telling everyone about Kim, apparently, Coach Schmidt had informed him that Kim had been told she would never walk again at the beginning of the year and that she had gotten as good as she was without any coach.

Tommy couldn't even tell that Kim hadn't been on the beam for so long, she outperformed several and was neck to neck with the rest. However, Tommy knew the moment Kim suddenly felt nauseous, for she sent him _I hope I can finish,_ with a feeling of nausea passing between them.

She finished with a perfect stick landing, from which she hurried to the restroom. Tommy groaned, wishing that Trini or one of the other girls were there to check on her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of color and knew that Trini had arrived to check on Kim.

…

The Judges were impressed, they had seen her face drain of color but she didn't miss a single step and had landed perfectly before rushing off. Someone who could handle that could handle anything at the Olympics. When they announced those going to the Olympics she was on the top of the list.

Kim, who had just come out of the bathroom with Trini gasped, "I made it," she turned to Trini, "I'm going to the Olympics."

…

 **A/N: Kim made the team. Do you think she was just nervous or is something else going on? Tell me what you think, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Struggling Falcon Seven:

Kim was at the doctor's, getting a physical, she had been glad that she had been told that she could choose any doctor she wanted and chose her father in law, at the moment she was sitting on the examination table while he waited for the results of some blood work that he had done.

"You aren't feeling light-headed are you?" he asked, concerned at how pale her face had turned.

"A little bit," Kim admitted, "and a bit nauseous."

"Lie down and see if that helps a bit," James ordered his daughter-in-law as a nurse arrived with the results. He thumbed through the papers until something caught his attention that explained a lot.

"So when was the last time you had a cycle?" James asked, trying hard not to get excited.

"Just before the wedding," Kim replied, "Why are you asking, the doctor who did my physical in Florida didn't ask me that."

"You mentioned that you were feeling a bit nauseous, how often has that been happening, and when did it start."

Kim sat back up, these were distinctly different questions from last time, "Quite regularly especially first thing in the morning, but I have discovered that if I eat a little bit whenever I start feeling queasy, it goes away, what is up with these questions Dad, these aren't on the physical."

James' eyes twinkled, "I'm not working on your physical at the moment, I'm trying to figure out when my grandbaby is going to show up."

At first, Kim was confused, "What are you…" then it dawned on her what he was saying, she placed a hand on her stomach, "Is that why I've been so sick, I thought it was just butterflies."

James shook his head, "There are no butterflies in your stomaches just some babies."

Kim suddenly felt extremely light-headed, "You said babies, as in plural, as in more than one."

James nodded his head, "I don't want to scare you, and I might be wrong, every person is different, but most women don't start experiencing symptoms until they're farther along than you are unless they are having multiples, most likely twins or triplets."

Kim smiled, _Tommy, I have some fantastic news, but I want to tell you in person,_ she sent through their link, before saying out loud, "Oh, I can't wait until I tell Tommy, this is great news." She suddenly sobered, "How does this affect my competing in the Olympics?"

James shook his head, "You are strong, healthy, and use to that type of activity and you aren't too far along. I think that if you just compete in the beam, which I understand is your strong point, and take it easy, no after parties."

…

That night Kim tucked Ronny and Kira into the double bed that was in the spare bedroom, Tommy had mentioned that if they end up getting Kira and/or Ronny for much longer they should turn the spare bedroom into a room for the girls. After the Olympics they would have to start looking into getting a bigger house, She laughed, they hadn't been married a year yet and they already were starting to grow out of the house.

After she made sure that the girls were asleep, she entered the small master bedroom, she wondered if they could fit a baby cradle in there so that the babies could be next to them when they are so small.

The door creaked a little as Tommy entered the room, "So," he said, "What is this great piece of news that you just can't wait to tell me, but have so far haven't even given me a clue to what it is?"

Kim grabbed Tommy's hand and guided it to her stomach, "Let's just say that you're going to be a daddy."

Tommy's face went through a range of emotion such as disbelief, joy, and shock, all in a matter of seconds before he picked up Kim with a shout of joy and spun her around, "Really?" he asked, "Is that why you've been so sick? Will this affect your Olympic dream?"

Kim shook her head, laughing as she got ready for bed and climbed in, "You're Dad doesn't think so, as long as I'm careful."

"A baby, we're having a baby," Tommy whispered to himself as he laid down.

Kim heard and said, "Dad thinks we might be having twins, just be how sick I've been this early on in the pregnancy."

Tommy's faced paled, twins, he was having twins. He never had much experience with babies, except when he and Kat had to do that project in Life Skills where they had to pretend that they were a married couple and they babysat that kid for the weekend. He had hated it, he couldn't wait for the kid to go back to his parents. What if he was that way with his own kids? What if he just couldn't handle the crying and the late nights and the dirty diapers?

Then again, these would be his children, his flesh and blood, surely that would help matters. He shifted over, cuddling up to Kim and placing his hand on her stomach, unable to wait until he could feel the babies kicking. Twins, did he knew any twins besides the set that he and Kat babysat?

 _Hi, I'm Star, I'm your twin sister,_ an amused voice filtered through his head.

He groaned, Star, of course, it was hard to remember that you had a twin sister when you only met her once.

 _You know that I can hear your thoughts, Right?_ Star asked, _Glad to know that I'm so forgettable, I wish my enemies can forget me as easily as my twin brother can._

Tommy groaned, _Is something wrong, I have a problem here that I have to figure out._

 _Nothing's wrong, I just happen to have your share of our inheritance on me. I'll be at the Olympics, I'm following a guy that we believe is causing a major rip in the veil. I had to rescue a jagasus the other day._

Tommy rolled over, he couldn't understand what Star was talking about but it sounded like it was important to her, _I'll meet you there,_ he said before falling asleep.

…

 _Tommy was in a room that was set up as a nursery, a crib in front of him and another crib waiting to be set up to the side. Kim entered the room, her belly big, "We still need another crib," she said._

 _The room blurred and suddenly he was in what appeared to be a living room, four little kids that looked like they were around the same age were running around, he couldn't get a good look of them but Jason said, "They grow up so fast." Looking closer, he noticed that one of the kids was a little shorter than the others, but that didn't mean much._

Tommy woke up drenched in sweat, leaning over he shook Kim awake, "Kim wake up."

Kim cracked open an eye, "What is it?"

"We aren't having twins," Tommy stated, "I'm not sure what we're having, but we're having more than two."

Kim sat up, "You sure? Is it possible that you were just having a dream?"

Tommy frowned, "I guess we can't know for certain until they tell us, but I have a feeling there are more than two."

Kim shook her head, rolling over and going back to sleep. Was Tommy right, was she having more than twins. Somehow she knew he was right.

…

The next morning as they loaded the car with Kira's stuff so that they could take her home to Reefside, Tommy learned that he was cleared to race, meaning that he would have to leave the next day.

"I was hoping that I could go with you," Kim sighed, "But I have to train, the Olympics are less than a month away."

"I'll meet you in Atlanta for the Olympics," Tommy promised, "It's only three and a half weeks. Then we will be together and you're going to win gold."

Kim laughed, "Come on, Dad's waiting for us, and he doesn't understand Tommy Time like our friends do."

…

Kenny had gotten a dependency discharge from the Airforce so that he could help take care of his father, who had cancer and the doctors were saying that he only had six months is all. His dad was taking it all very well, saying that he knew that Kim, who had taken Kira for a part of the summer, would take her permanently if she had to.

He did suggest that Kenny find a girlfriend while he wasn't in the Airforce, and he hinted about grandbabies.

Kenny was about to sputter out a reply when a small blonde streak flew into the house and tackled hugged his dad, "Daddy, you're back, are you all better?"

Ken shook his head, "No sweety I'm not better, but I'm going to be okay, but you probably are going to live with Kim a bit more than we originally thought, okay."

Kira nodded her head, "I like living with Kim, Ronny stays over a lot and she's fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," he turned to Kim, "Don't you dare turn down your opportunity to go to the Olympics young lady, I have three last wishes, to see you win gold in the Olympics, to see Kenny here settle down some, and to meet my grandbaby."

Kim glanced at Tommy before turning to Kira, "Why don't you show Kenny your room, Kira, I want to talk to Dad alone."

After Kira and Kenny left, she grabbed her father's hand and placed it on her stomach, "Meet your grandbabies, Grandpa," she said softly.

Ken shot his eldest daughter a confused look, "You're pregnant?" he asked confused.

As Kim nodded her head yes, he realized something else she had said, "Did you say, babies?"

Kim nodded again, "We're pretty certain that there are two, and we think there are more than two."

Ken smiled, he was a grandpa and Kira would be taken care of, that all he really cared about.

…

The next day Tommy said good-bye to Ronny and Kim, and even though he didn't want to admit it, it felt like he was missing a member of the family. The little house seemed empty without Kira and he worried about how Kim would handle being alone if Ronny's parents actually did come and get her. If that happens hopefully Trini or one of the other girls could move in with her until it was time for her to go to the Olympics.

After Tommy left Kim let out a pout, and then went to the gym where Coach Schmidt was to tell him about her condition and the restrictions that the doctor had put on her.

Coach Schmidt smiled, "I was wondering if that was the case, I am glad that the doctor says that you are still able to compete, perhaps this year our team will be able to win the gold."

…

 **A/N: Yeah, Kim's pregnant, with multiples, and Tommy left for the races. Tell me what you think, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Struggling Falcon 8

Kim got off the plane and looked around the airport. "How are you planning on finding your husband in this mess?" Amy, another girl on the Olympic Gymnastic Team, asked. She had a point the airport was packed, the opening ceremony was in a couple of days and everyone was gathering at Atlanta Georgia, there were Athletes dressed in the colors of their countries running around trying to figure out where they needed to go and civilians from many different countries trying to stay with their groups.

She frowned, how was she suppose to find Tommy in the crowd, _Tommy, meet me at the baggage claim,_ she sent through their link, and then, being impatient, she called out silently, _Baka, look and see if you can't find Sahen._

With that she headed over to the baggage claim and waited for her bag to show up. As she saw the pink duffle bag with a white and green ribbon tie to its handle a hand reached out and grabbed it. Kim might have kicked the guy if Baka hadn't given her a good look at his face.

"You could have warned me that you were behind me," Kim scolded. Amy wondered who this man was, it wasn't her husband, she had seen pictures of him and this man had shorter hair.

"I wanted to surprise you," the man said, swinging her bag up on his shoulder.

Kim glared, "You wanted to surprise me? Maybe I should just kick you Kenny!"

"Geesh, I thought you'd be happy to see me, especially since I know where your husband is."

Kenny needed to get out of there, quickly, from the death glare that Kim was giving him.

He was unknowingly saved by Baka, who showed her Tommy, David, Star, Sam, Kira and Ronny waiting for herat the entrance, apparently they planned to surprise her. If it wasn't for her mood swings she probably would have been happy to see Kenny.

Kim let out a deep breath before saying, "Sorry I'm just stressed," she indicated Amy and said, "This is my older brother, Kenny."

This made Amy confused, "I thought that your older brother was Jason?"

"It's not illegal to have more than one older brother," Kim snapped, walking away.

Kenny hurried after her, "What is up with you, you're never this crabby."

Kim shook her head, she wasn't ready to tell anyone except those who had to know, mainly her husband, doctor, coach and dying father, "I'll tell you later," she promised.

Amy followed them to the entrance where Kim threw herself on her husband with a squeal of joy. Tommy lifted Kim up and twirled her around oblivious to the crowd that was watching, at least until one of the girls cleared their throats and said, "You know that we're here too, right?"

Kim let Tommy go and looked at the two girls, "Of course, Kira, I can see that. I'm glad to see you as well."

Amy watched as Kim visited with her family, would she ever find someone to share life with like Kim had with Tommy. She hoped so. She didn't want to admit it but she was a little bit jealous of her. She knew Kim's back story, she had trained with her for the pan global games and couldn't believe the comeback she did. She was talented, and she had a family that supported her.

...

The Olympics were going great. Kim was always at the top of the scoreboard and was in the running for a medal. She shifted slightly, snuggling closer to Tommy, the others were at the late night concert being held at the stadium, and the rest of the family was staying at a hotel on the other side of town.

She was about to go back to sleep when there was frantic knocking at the door to the room. Beside her Tommy had sat up, "I'll see what is wrong," he said, getting out of bed and pulling his robe on as he went to answer the door.

Coach Schmidt seemed relieved to see him, as off the floor Kim was never far from him. "Thank goodness you're here, is Kim with you."

Tommy nodded, "She's asleep, she has that final competition at noon, why?"

"Did any of your family attended the concert tonight," he asked.

Tommy shook his head, "Kira wanted to go but we told her she was too young to stay up this late." At that moment he heard sirens racing past, "What's going on?"

Coach Schmidt looked at him with sadness in his eyes, "There's been a terrorist attack, a bomb went off, I came to check and make sure you were all okay."

Tommy heart skipped a beat, a bombing that was bad, he reached for the door, "How bad is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, the Emergency responders are just arriving."

Tommy quickly went back into the room and woke Kim up, "Wake up and get dressed, there was a bombing at the stadium."

Kim quickly climbed out of bed, "Was anyone hurt?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, Coach just told me about ?"

"What can we do, they probably aren't letting people into the stadium, and lives are no longer in danger so we can't morph. Not unless you think that it's necessary."

Tommy sighed, Kim was right, and she couldn't morph anyway, Zordon had informed them that powers would go dormant while a ranger was pregnant, "You're right, Beautiful, but I'm going across town and checking on the girls, you know how Kira wanted to go."

...

It only took five seconds after knocking on the room door and bring let in did Tommy know something was wrong. Ronny and Kira, both light sleepers didn't stir as they commune with Sam, David and Kenny. Kim walked over to their bed and pulled the blanket off, pillows had been arranged so that it looked like they were still in bed after they had snuck out.

"They are so grounded," Tommy growled, his eyes twitching as they flashed green, he was worried, fearing that something had happened.

...

Around the stadium it was like an overturned ant hill, there were rescue workers evacuating the place and people trying to find their loved ones and emergency responders trying to rush the injured to the hospital. Tommy stopped a police officer, "Excuse me, I think two young girls snuck out to the concert."

The police officer nodded, "I'll see if we can't find them, I'll need age and descriptions for both of them, as we'll as names."

"Their both nine with curly blonde hair their names are Kira Ford and Veronica Robinson, but she goes by Ronny." Kim said, panic in her voice.

The police officer barked something into his walkie talkie, "Can I ask your names and your relation to the girls?"

"Tommy and Kim Oliver," Tommy started, "Kira's my wife's half sister, and Ronny's my cousin, but wee are also their temporary guardians."

By this time the walkie talkie came to life, announcing that they had found the girls.

The girls hadn't been hurt, but Tommy let them have it, "When I tell you that you can't go somewhere, I expect you to listen. We've done everything in our power to give you a happy home. So you will go back to your hotel room, apologize to my grandfather who you snuck out on. And Kira, you will call your father and tell him what you did. You're both grounded and will stay in the hotel room until we get home!"

Kim placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him, "You need to calm down Handsome,"she said, before turning to the girls, "We will escort you back to your room and talk to you in the morning."

...

 **A/N: So Kira And Ronny are in trouble. I think i** **t's cute how Tommy was so worried. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Struggling falcon chapter 9**

it was around noon when Kim came tearing out of her room, pulling her hair up into a bun as she ran to make it to the big competition. She stopped and lost the contents of her stomach in some bushes, so maybe she needed a little bit more in her than the crackers and sprite that coast into her before she left. The poor babies were probably upset by her sudden change of schedule last night.

As she hurried past a fast food joint her stomach grumbled, what she really wanted was a hamburger and fries. In fact that sounded extremely good, to the point that she had to have a hamburger. She hurried into the joint and ordered a hamburger and fries. Coach might not approve of her lunch but at the moment she was more worried about getting the approval of the babies and not the coach.

She scarfed the food down as quickly as she could as she entered the gym, just as the competition started, "Sorry I'm late, I had kind of a rough morning, I think it was probably because of the rough night I had," she explained.

"I didn't think you went to the concert last night," Amy stated.

"I didn't, but the girls snuck out and attended without permission," Kim stated with a low growl, Why couldn't the girls just listen to her, she was trying to protect them. She sniffed and wiped at eyes that suddenly started to water, if she can't get her kid sister and cousin to listen how was she suppose to get her own kids to listen. Then, as she was called onto the floor she perked up, so what they didn't listen, at least they were safe. Two people died last night, she could be grateful that it hadn't been one of them. She did not want to have to explain to Dad if anything happens to Kira.

...

Tommy had relented and allowed Ronny and Kira to come with him to the competition. He was still upset with them, but knew that they wanted to support Kim like the others. Tommy looked up at the board with the scores. It looked promising, Kim was the last one to perform and the United States were in fifth place. They would definitely place fourth, as there was only a few points different, and there was a good chance that they would win bronze, and there was a chance that they could win silver, but Kim would have to score near perfect to beat out gold. Individuals were a different story she had been in first but the last few contestants had dropped her to third.

He didn't even notice that he was twisting his hair until Star reached over and grabbed his hand, "the top five are only points away from each other, if she mess up a little she'll get silver, if she falls once, she'll get bronze, anything else and she'll get fourth. She isn't going to mess up badly, she's going to medal. As for Individuals, she'll win back what she had, no problem."

Tommy opened his mouth to argue, only he found that he couldn't, Star was right, even though the commentators were saying that she'll be lucky to win silver, he realized that silver was the lowest score she could get. Kim would give the person in first a run food her money. Or her gold medal as it was.

Kim preformed beautifully, Up in the bleachers Tommy hasn't noticed any mistakes, and the commentator hadn't mentioned any. Tommy stood up and grabbed the girls, dragging them along. Kim was going to medal, he could feel it. He paused long enough to show security his Security Clearance, given him as a spouse of a contestant. He arrived as soon as the scores were announced. Not only had Star been correct about Kim retaking her lead in Individuals, but she had managed to score higher than they had originally thought, and the United States had won Gold.

Kim burst out laughing, hugging her teammates as they all cheered. Then, when she realized that Tommy had brought the girls down from the stands to celebrate too, she threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears. Tommy held her close, _you're having some pretty strong mood swings here, how about after the ceremony you lie down for a while and then we can take the others out for dinner at a nice restaurant._

 _I'll like that a lot._ Kim admitted, honestly, despite sleeping in that morning she was exhausted.

...

Tommy carefully placed the gold medals on the nightstand in their room and answered the phone before it could wake Kim up. Kim had simply got out of her leotard and fallen back asleep. Judging by the way she was acting, and the mood swings she was having, he would rather she stay that way for a while longer.

However, every news channel in the world it seemed wanted an interview with the young gold medalist, several mikes had been shoved in her face as they had left the arena. The team had a interview with Good Morning America in the morning and Kim had a one on one as well. Tommy didn't think that Kim could handle anymore interviews than that, seeing as she always seems the sickest in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Kim Oliver is not accepting anymore Interviews," he said.

The person on the phone huffed, "Not even from her big brother?" Jason asked, disappointed.

Tommy glanced over at the bed, should he wake her, who knows what kind of mood she would be in if she did, but would she be grouchy that Jason called and Tommy hadn't woke her? "Why don't you call back in an hour, she's napping right now."

...

An hour later, sure enough Jason called back, and this time he wasn't alone, the whole team was there, including the new Turbo Rangers. Though TJ and Cassie sounded a little confused why they were there. Tommy groaned, away from the phone so hopefully the others didn't hear, Kim was still asleep.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said, gently shaking her, "It's time to wake up," for a second he was back in his white mighty morphin uniform and had just told the others that he was the new ranger. He had said the same thing then as well.

"What..." Kim said groggily, waking up, "Tommy, what's going on?"

"Nothing bad, just your brother wants to congratulate you for winning gold, he's calling all the way from Angel Grove you know."

Kim sat up and grabbed the phone, yanking it out of Tommy's hand, "Yes, Jason, can you believe it, I won gold!" Kim seemed to be happier, but then she burst into tears, "This has been amazing, I can't believe it's almost over."

"Uh..." Jason said, concerned, he was used to mood swings, but these were extreme, especially for Kim, "I know that it's been fun, and you don't want it to end, but we're planning a big party for when you get back."

"You'll meet us at the Airport?" she asked, hopefully.

Jason laughed, "Of course."

...

 **A/N: I'm enjoying writing a Pregnant Kim, she won, yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy stretched out comfortably as he shifted in bed. For once in the two weeks that they had been in Atlanta Georgia, they didn't have any appointments until their flight left later that afternoon, and Kim was sound asleep next to him. The pregnancy really was taking a lot out of her.

Leaning over he shook her awake, "Kim, we need to wake up, remember, Kenny, Sam and David have an early flight and we need to get the girls."

Tommy frowned when he didn't hear the shower turn on after Kim entered the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Beautiful, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim's voice filtered through the door as the shower turned on.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "What was wrong?" He asked.

Kim didn't say anything, she just pulled her shirt down tight around her stomach to reveal a slight bump that was nearly visible due to how slim Kim was.

Tommy smiled, placing a hand on the bump, "And how are my little ones today?"

Kim laughed, "Hungry, or at least I am."

Tommy nodded, "Star gave me my share of the inheritance last night before she left last night. Apparently nobody thought to mention that mom and dad were multi billionaires."

"Well at least we aren't going to burn through it super fast if that's the case. We need a bigger car, and house, and we have both talked about going to college. And I'm going to need a new wardrobe pretty soon and we need to get stuff for the babies and the girls."

"Starting a family is expensive," Tommy admitted, "But I think it will be worth it."

"I never said it wouldn't be worth it."  
***

Jason let out a sigh when it was announced that the flight from Atlanta Georgia was about to land. He couldn't wait for the plane to land, two weeks without his sister and five without his best friend had been hard. He hoped they never moved far away from each other. He laughed to himself what was he thinking, he lived in Switzerland for a couple of years, so why had these pass couple of weeks been so hard?

He smiled as he saw someone wearing pink approached him, who for some unknown reason was wearing an oversize t-shirt, something that his sister usually never did, unless she was sick. He frowned, come to think about it, she did look a little pale. And Kira and Ronny had told him that Kim had been sick a lot when he had talked to them the other day. Was something wrong with Kim?  
"You're worrying too much," a voice whispered in his ear. Trini was resting her hand on his arm, "I can tell by the look in your eyes your worried about Kim and there is no reason to be."

"What if Kim isn't okay, cancer runs in families and her father has it." Jason countered.

Billy rolled his eyes, "That is true, but Kim was in perfect health when she had her physical exam for the Olympics, so there is nothing to worry about."

Kim frowned as she overheard Billy, she knew that she wasn't feeling good and probably didn't look good, but they didn't need to worry about it.

"I'm fine, guys," she insisted, giving them a dirty look,"Just tired, it's been a long couple of weeks."

Mama Scott nodded her head, "Well, that's understandable, why don't we head over to my house, I have a big meal prepared and you can lie down for a while."

Kim woke up with a groan, she couldn't believe how tired she was. She had slept in and slept on the plane home and had taken a nap once she had gotten to the Scott's home.

"Here," Mama Scott said, offering her a sandwich, "This should help with my grandbaby."

Kim accepted the sandwich, and was halfway through it when she realized what Mama Scott had said, "Wait, what? How do you know that?"

Mama Scott smiled, "I've been pregnant a time or two. I recognized the symptoms."

Kim nodded, "I'm eight weeks along."

***  
 **Short, I know, but I'll update soon. Please review.**


	11. chapter 11

**A/N: So Looking at my outline, I had originally planned Fourteen Chapters, but looking at where I was in the storyline I discovered that I had barely finished Chapter Seven, so I'm only halfway done with my story, how exciting is that. This is an exciting chapter, they get to find out how many they are having.**

Struggling Falcon Chapter Eleven:

Tommy was lying in bed, thinking, he was home for a little while and he enjoyed spending time with Kim and the girls. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous, sure he had gotten that money from Star, but that didn't mean he had all the skills to become a father. He couldn't help remembering that one project he did with Kat with that baby and how happy he had been when it was done. Would he be that way with his own children? Would he be able to keep them happy? Would he be able to handle it when they cry in the middle of the night?

Kim shifted in her sleep and snuggled into him, distracting him for a moment, What about Kim? And the Girls? He promised them all a happy home, and so far he was succeeding. But what if that changed after the babies came? What if he and Kim disagreed on how to raise them, both the babies and the girls? What if Kim wasn't happy? What if she left him? He would die if that happened.

 ** _And What If you fall completely in love with your babies and everything works out great,_** Sahen huffed, **_All this worrying is doing is preventing you from getting a good night sleep. Worry about the babies once they get here not now._**

Tommy fell silent, after all, it was pointless arguing with his spirit falcon. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, but then again, the past two weeks since they got home from Atlanta had been busy as they prepared for Jason and Trini's wedding in two weeks time. Tomorrow they were going to the doctor for an ultrasound, to finally find out how many they were having so that they can start to plan.

He rolled over and fell asleep with his hand resting on the slight bump that revealed where his children were growing. He couldn't wait to see them for the first time.

The next morning, Tommy dropped the girls off at the Scott's, who would watch them while he took Kim to the doctor, she had volunteered to go alone but seeing as this one would have an ultrasound, he wanted to go along. Besides he didn't want Kim driving when she felt sick, which was a common occurrence.

Jason met him at the door, "It's a good thing that you are taking her to a doctor, I think she caught something in Atlanta, She's been sick since you guys got home."

Tommy nodded his head, Kim's morning sickness had been horrible the past couple of weeks. Everyone had expressed concerned about his wife's health.

As he climbed back into the car, Kim asked, "What was that about?"

"Jason's worried about you, that's all," Tommy stated, "Remind me to bring a video camera when we finally tell him the news."

Kim giggled, "I bet that he faints."

Dr. Tanner, the OB that Dr. Oliver had recommended, was a friendly middle-aged woman who liked to chatter about anything and everything.

As she set up for the ultrasound she asked questions about their lives, what they did for a living and stuff like that. Five minutes into the ultrasound, she asked, "Did you do any fidelity treatments to get pregnant?"

Kim shook her head, "No, we weren't trying to get pregnant, but we weren't not trying if you understand that."

Dr. Tanner nodded her head, "Well do multiples run in your family?"

"I have a twin sister," Tommy offered.

Dr. Tanner nodded her head, "I see, what about triplets?"

Kim shook her head as Tommy shrugged, "I was adopted when I was a baby so I don't know for sure, I'll have to ask my sister or older brother, they might know. Why?"

Dr. Tanner shrugged, "It just uncommon for someone as young as you to have triplets without either a history of multiples on the mom's side or help getting pregnant."

Tommy felt his head spin, his dad had warned him that they were probably having multiples, and he thought he was ready to hear that but to hear in no uncertain term that they were having triplets was shocking.

"Can you tell us..." He stuttered, suddenly finding it how to talk.

"Gender?" Dr. Tanner guessed, it was a common question, "I can't tell that for another six to ten weeks, but I can tell you that at least two of them are identical just from this ultrasound."

Kim was at the mall with the others, with only two weeks until the big wedding day, they were on crunch time. Tommy had headed to work as soon as the doctor appointment was over. Kim had swung by the Scott's house to check on the girls and have lunch with them and then had headed out with Trini.

Someone nudged her, causing to jump, she had zoned out there for a moment, "Hey what's up?" She asked, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention.

Trini smiled sweetly, everyone had noticed that Kim hadn't been feeling good since she got home from Atlanta, "I wanted your opinion on this dress," she stated, holding up a white sundress with pink and yellow flowers on it.

"It's cute," Kim commented.

"Great," Trini said, "Everyone seems to agree on it so we've finally found a dress."

Kim frowned, the dress was nice, but it was form fitting, and with a belly that seemed to be getting bigger every day, the dress wouldn't fit her during the wedding, "It's nice, but I don't know if it would fit."

Kat nodded towards the dressing room, "Why don't you try it on?"

Kim groaned, they would notice the problem immediately. oh well, she had to tell them sometime.

Kim quickly pulled her dress on, just as she had feared it was tight enough to show the slight bump that was quite noticeable with the tighter dress on. She shook her head and removed the dress.

When she stepped back out she shook her head, "You guys go ahead and buy these, I'll find a dress that will work for me."

Fifteen minutes later Kim had left the others to try on their dresses and buy them while she slipped into the maternity section and find a dress and possibly a few other items of clothing.

"So how far along are you and when were you planning on telling us?"

Kim whirled around, dropping the dress she was looking at on the floor, her eyes round as she faced Trini.

"We wanted to tell you at the wedding, you know so we can tell everyone all at once, and somebody can record Jason's reaction. We have a bet going on his reaction. I bet he's going to faint, Tommy says he's going to freak out."

Trini shook her head, "He'll stutter like an idiot."

 **A/N: so they are having triplets two of which are identical. What do you think Jason's reactions going to be. let me know in the comments below.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I got some entertaining suggestions for Jason's reaction so you better read and find out what happened.**

 **...**

Kira entered the small bedroom that she shared with Ronny at her older sister's apartment. The conversation she had just overheard seared into her mind.

"Ronny, Ronny, wake up!" She called out, shaking the other girl awake.

"What's the matter?" Ronny muttered, slowly during up.

"I'm worried," Kira admitted, "I overheard Tommy and Kim talking to Kenny about sending us away."

...Five minutes ago in the living room...

Kim and Tommy were visiting with Kenny in the living room, unaware that Kira had gotten up to get a drink of water.

"Let me take Kira for awhile," Kenny offered, "You're newly weds, you need to focus on getting to know each other and making me an uncle."

"That isn't necessary," Kim stated.

"But you've been so sick." Kenny protested.

"I'm fine," Kim insisted, "Kira doesn't need to be passed around like Ronny."

...Girls room...

"They don't want us anymore!" Kira cried out.

Ronny climbed out of bed with a frowned, "if we show then that we are more help then trouble they'll let us stay."

"How?"

"Let's cook them breakfast." Ronny suggested.

"Do you know how to cook?"

...

The next morning Tommy woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off. He threw himself out of bed and grabbed a shirt which was laying on the for of the bed as he buried into the kitchen. Kenny, who had spent the night on the couch entered the kitchen at the same time.

Kira was trying to open the window while Ronny turned the stove off. Tommy rushed forward and grabbed the pan and put it in the sink and turned on the cold water before helping Kira open the window and grabbed a hand towel to fan the smoke out.

"What where you two thinking!" Kenny shouted, "did you want to burn the house down?"

"We wanted to make you all breakfast so you wouldn't send us away." Ronny explained.

"Why would you even think that we were going to send you away?" Tommy demanded.

"I heard you talking last night about paying me around like Ronny." Kira admitted.

Kim, who had just arrived frowned, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I didn't want you to be passed around, but these two are worried about my health." She gave Tommy and Kenny a dirty look, "Though why Tommy is so worried is beyond me, he knows that this is perfectly normal. Honestly guys, I'm pregnant, not dying." She almost shouted.

Kenny blinked, "You're what now?"

"Pregnant," Kim said slowly.

Kenny let out a whoop and picked Kim up to spin her around, only Kim said grouchy, "Spin me around and I will vomit on you."

Kenny sat her back down, "Don't want to upset my nephew," he stated.

Kim gave him a withering glare that she usually saved for Goldar, "What about my daughter?"

"Is it a girl?" Kira asked hopefully.

"It could be both, we don't know yet, all we know is that two of them are identical." Tommy stated.

Kenny's eyes grew wide, "what do you mean two are identical?"

"We're having triplets," Tommy explained.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Kenny whispered, "I'm going to be an Uncle," he shouted, "Have you told mom?"

Kim shrugged, "She keeps hanging up on me," she admitted.

...

"That went very well," Tommy told Kim as they entered the youth center to meet up with their friends, today was the bachelor/bacheloret party.

"Yes," Kim agreed, "but we weren't worried about telling Kenny, we are worried about telling Jason."

"Telling me what?" Jason demanded from behind them.

Kim and Tommy froze, "Uh look there's the others." Tommy said, dragging Kim towards the others and away from Jason.

Jason, however, followed them, "Tell me what?!"

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked, changing the topic and ignoring her brother.

"Tell me what Kimberly!?" Jason demanded, not getting sidetracked.

"Who wants a smoothie," Tommy offered, "my treat."

"I do," Rocky stated to nobody's surprise.

"Tell me what Thomas!?" Jason growled.

"That we are planning on moving." Tommy stated.

"Don't play coy with me, you've been talking about getting a bigger place since the Olympics." Jason growled, "Tell me what is going on, or I'll throw you into a lava out for real this time."

Kim quickly stepped between her brother and husband, "Okay, Okay, we'll spill. I'm pregnant."

All of the girls let out a loud squeal and tackled hugged Kim while the boys pounded Tommy on the back. Except for Jason who was standing there, going, "P...p...p..." like an idiot.

"I win the bet," Trini announced, flashing her friends a smile, do I know my Fiance or what."

"How many are you expecting," Billy asked, before adding, "Due to our exposure to the powers that enhances our natural abilities, we are more prone on having multiples."

"Say what now?" Zack asked, looking at Trini for an explanation.

Trini, who had turned pale at that, explained, "We are all more likely to have multiples than others due to our enhanced abilities given to us by the power."

"So that's why I'm having triplets." Kim stated.

"Triplets!" Jason shouted, before passing out in shock.

"I told you he'll faint," Kim piped up, crouching over her brother.

...

 **There you go, what do you think do you like the explanation, it was dguice idea**


	13. Chapter 13

Struggling Falcon Thirteen:

"Triplets!" Jason shouted, before passing out in shock.

"I told you he'll faint," Kim piped up, crouching over her brother.

After some coaxing Jason's eyes flickered open, and then he jumped up and growled, "I'm going to kill you Thomas!"

Tommy just looked at Jason with a confused look, "We're married, what were you expecting?"

Trini placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Killing Tommy will just anger Kim, Love, so you should just take a deep breath."

"Does Mama know that your pregnant?" Jason demanded.

Kim nodded, "She found out after the Olympics."

 _Now will be a really bad time to tell them about our plan to move to Reefside,_ Tommy said silently.

 _I know, but school starts next week and we want to move before then,_ Kim reminded him, _We don't want to start the girls in school here and then move them to a new school a month into the school year._

"What are you to talking about?" Jason demanded, "I know that look, you're using your telepathy, what don't you want us to hear, are you further along than you're letting on."

Tommy muttered something under his breath which caused everyone to frown, "What was that."

"We bought a house, in Reefside, Kim wanted to be closer to her father," Tommy admitted, "We're moving in tomorrow."

Jason turned around and stormed out of the Youth Center.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Kim commented.

...

The next day Kim and Tommy took the girls and headed to 1992 Valencia Road, where they had purchased a house they believed that they could grow into. At least they hoped they could grow into the six bedroom house, "The best part is, the barn's been renovated into a guest house for when we have a lot of guests." Kim said, knowing that the house would get crowded quickly when friends came over.

"Do Ronny and I share a room or do we get separate rooms?" Kira asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Whichever one you want," Kim stated, "But the bedroom next to the master bedroom is going to be the nursery."

"That leaves you with the two bedrooms upstairs and the bedrooms down in the basement to choose from," Tommy told them.

It didn't take long for them to pick the two bedrooms upstairs near the master bedroom or for them to get their furniture set up.

...

While Tommy set up beds and stuff with Kenny and the other rangers help, Kim took the girls over to the local elementary school to register them.

"You're both fourth grade, right?" she asked as she ushered them into the school, grateful that the secretary and principle was there, even though registration was last week.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Oliver, I called the other day," She told the secretary.

"Yes, of course," she said, "You're the one with the two fourth graders that just moved into the area," she stood up, "I have the paper work right here for you. You came at a good day, tonight's back to school night. Once that's filled out I'll introduce you to your teacher."

Kim nodded, before frowning at the forms, "I think I just thought of something I should have done before now."

"What's wrong?" Ronny asked.

"I'm neither of your legal guardian or parent," Kim said, then looking at the secretary said, "I was only suppose to keep them a week, which turned into two weeks, which turned into a month, which turned into all summer, which turned into who knows when?"

The secretary smiled sympathetically, "I think you should call in children services, if you think the girls have been abandoned, I'm sure that they will consider you as a foster home."

"Kira's my half-sister, her mother died at the beginning of the year in a car accident, I took her for the summer so Dad didn't have to worry about finding a nanny or daycare for her, but he has cancer and went down hill quickly, he isn't well enough to take care of her," Kim explained, "Ronny's parents, yeah they kind of abandoned her, they called us the other day, and told us that we might as well enroll her seeing as they won't be back until October. I doubt that, seeing as this was only suppose to be the first two weeks of June turned into this."

Kim stood up, "Let me talk to Dad and see if I can't get a hold of Ronny's parents."

...

Ken Hart had been extremely helpful, as soon as he learned what the problem was he got the paperwork filled out and sent over so that Kim could register Kira as a Legal Guardian. Ronny was a different story, her parents refused to answer their phones.

"Ronny, I haven't wanted to do this, but I think it's time I called children services," Kim announced, glad that Tommy had insisted that she hurry over to the school right after lunch, they were still there and it was getting late.

It only took an hour and a trip to the house, where Kim apologized for the mess, seeing as they had just moved in, for them to agree in making them Ronny's temporary foster parents until they either find her parents or they become certified.

...

That evening Tommy took the girls back to the school and finished registering them, and then took them to their classroom to meet Mrs. Coffman, who was the fourth grade teacher.

"Who might you be?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm Kira Ford, and this is my friend, Ronny Robinson," Kira stated.

Mrs. Coffman frowned, glancing at the roll, "I don't see you on the roll."

Tommy smiled, "We just moved from Angel Grove, we registered today."

"That's right they mentioned something about a couple of new students."

...

 **A/N: there you go, this was more of a filler, I hope you liked it, please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well** **here we go.**

Kim sat up in bed with a gasp, carefully drawing up the walls of her mind so that she didn't accidentally wake her husband telepathically. What a dream, but why did she have it?

"What's wrong?" Tommy murmured, turning over to look at his wife, who silently swore, she hadn't want to wake him.

"It's nothing," Kim stated, "just a dream."

"What happened, in your dream?" Tommy asked.

Kim shook her head, "I can't tell you, it's too horrible!"

"Tell me!" Her husband ordered.

"I saw a mansion and it was snowing. There were a lot of people, a party. I couldn't really make out the faces of the adults, but there were three young children, a toddler and two babies that could only have been a couple months old.

"Suddenly someone started shooting, and everyone stated to panic. Parents grabbing children and people trying to get out. In the chaos I saw an older gentleman, around Mama and Papa age, only he looked native, grabbed the toddler, which was a boy. Then a man, maybe a few years older than we are now, grabbed one of the babies, a girl," Kim paused, taking a deep breath, "Then everything died down, the shooting stopped, and there were bodies everywhere. I realized that I didn't know what happened to the other baby so I was looking for him, he was laying next to his dead parents, when he saw me he started fussing, but I couldn't pick him up for some reason.

"Then police arrived with a ambulance, and there was someone who looked like a younger version of your dad there. He was an EMT."

Tommy nodded, "Was this something that you feel is going to happen or just a nightmare?"

Kim looked at him with a sad expression in her soft brown eyes, "Tommy I have a feeling that this has already happened."

Long after Kim had fallen back asleep, the dream haunted him. Who was this child and why had they grabbed the other two in the dream and not this one? What will become of him, was this dream to tell them that they needed to open up their home to a little boy, was that why he had seen four little kids in the dream he had when he had first found out that Kim was pregnant.

As soon as the sun peaked over the horizon, Tommy had enough of lying awake in bed, he had things he needed to do. Mainly pull up that old stained up carpet in the study and see if it had the original hardwood floors underneath like the realtor said there might be.

That was how Kim found him after she woke up with the carpet peeled back, starting in shock at the trap door he had found beneath the carpet.

"The realtor did not tell us about this," Tommy told Kim as soon as she was there.

"What do you think is down there?" Kim asked as Tommy started lifting the door upward.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted, _Stay up here while I make sure it's safe, you can't morph, I can._

Kim watched as he disappeared down a set of rickety wooden stairs. _Bring me down a flashlight, but be careful on the steps._

Kim slowly went down the stairs, they were scary, she was sure that they would come crashing down at any moment, and wasn't sure if her ability to transform was dormant or not.

She soon was at the bottom of the stairs and was staring at the large room that was filled with tables and chairs and a whole lot of dust. "I thought the basement was a little on the small side,"

Tommy was scanning the room, "The basement's over on that wall," he stated, "I bet this was a speakeasy during the prohibition era. If not earlier, I believe that Reefside banned alcohol in the nineteenth century, but I could be remembering wrong." He nodded to a counter that had taps for different types of beers. Even though power rangers didn't drink Tommy saw enough taps from his time in the road with other racers.

"There is no way this can be older than the house how old is it?" Kim stated.

"The original house was built in the 1890's, but I believe that they did a remodel in 1950." Tommy admitted.

 _I wonder if we can fix this place up,_ Kim thought, running her hand over the dust on one of the tables. However before Tommy could respond to that thought the telephone rang.

...

Tommy glanced at Kim, who was sitting next to him in the hard back chairs of the hospital, she didn't look so good. He thought about why they were there. Jason's grandma had had a stroke.

Just then a thought dawned on him, "Grandma Scott was Uncle Lee's stepmother, Right?" He asked Jason.

Papa Scott overheard the question and frowned, "That's right, son, but why do you care?"

"I was trying to figure out how I fit in," Tommy admitted, "I've been busy and more important things on my mind then figuring out all of my biological family connections."

"What does that have to do with Lee?" Mama asked.

"He's my uncle," Tommy confessed.

"Through Rosalie?" Papa asked.

Tommy frowned, who was Rosalie? He shook his head, "No Katiana, who is Rosalie?"

"Katiana," papa sputtered, "but that's impossible, her whole family was murdered."

Tommy shook his head, "Grandpa Sam rescued David from the massacre, he thought that the tell of them were the only survivors until he saw me at the native American cultural exhibit. And Uncle Lee rescued Star, but he knew that Aunt LouAnne and Grandfather Keeper had survived as well, until Billy tracked Star down for us. We don't know how I survived."

"You're Katiana's kid," Papa stated in awe.

Kim stood up, "I take it from your reactions that Jason didn't tell you?"

"I forgot," Jason said sheepishly.

"So I got it from the Scott side, thank you. I was wondering were I got my forgetfulness." Tommy announced.

...

 **A/N: Jason forgot something big, man Tommy's going to have to give him a hard time about that. Who do you think the baby was from the dream? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here we go, on with the show.**

Chapter Fifteen

Grandma Scott smiled as her youngest son entered the room with two of her surviving grandsons, and Kim, who was like a granddaughter to her, although she didn't replace little Star, who had been murdered when she was just a baby.

She wondered what Kim and her husband were talking about, they were giving each other looks as if they were talking to each other with their eyes. Of course she didn't realize that they were having a silent argument.

 _You need to tell Grandma who you are, your siblings are on the way, and she aught to hear it from you._ Kim urged

 _I can't tell someone that I'm their dead daughter's son._ Tommy argued.

 _I just arrived and I don't think I should just waltz in there and announce that I'm Star,_ Star's voice filtered through both their minds, _If you want I can take possession of you and tell Grandma, but it is against the power code._

Tommy threw his arms up in the air, "Fine you win, I'll do it!"

"Do what," Grandma asked, though it was barely a whisper.

"Tell you something important that I've known for a few months now but I've been so busy I haven't had time to deal with it, but it now has been moved up in priority by Kim," Tommy said.

"Star agrees with me," Kim pointed out, "and I'm sure that David would too if he knew."

"What are you talking about," Grandma asked again, trying to talk a little louder.

Tommy looked first at Papa and Mama, who gave him an encouraging nod, then he looked at Jason, who smiled at him, and then he grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it as he said, "I'm Katiana's youngest son."

"Katiana Trueheart-Scott Keeper?" Grandma asked shock.

"That's right," Tommy stated, "I found out about it when I accidentally run into your ex-husband and my older brother David."

 _They're waiting for you to give the all clear with me._ Star announced.

"They're waiting to see you outside, with Star."

...

Tommy entered his parents house later that day, it was late enough they had decided to spend the night. "I can't believe that after how upset and worked up Jason was about finding out we were cousins he didn't mention it to his parents."

"I'm surprise it took us this long to realize that Grandma was your grandma," Kim added, "though she did mention that you reminded her of someone she once knew, when I first introduced you."

"I wonder who she meant, my mom, my dad, Grandfather Sam?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know, but I've been thinking."

"Your worried about that dream," Tommy stated, well aware of his wife's thoughts.

"It has to be important, or I wouldn't have had it." Kim pointed out, "Why do our lives have to be filled with mysteries?" she asked, plopping down on the bed in Tommy's old bedroom.

"It keeps former rangers like us entertained until we are called into action." Tommy quipped, "Though, Papa pointed out something to me, while you and Star were in the bathroom squealing." Tommy smirked, he was going to become a uncle around the same time he became a father, "Maybe Mom and Dad know something about how I escaped, how they got me."

Kim nodded, undressing, "We can ask them in the morning, by the way, I told Mama I'll take Pocco home with us. She's been kind to take care of him until we had a place of our own. But he's my dog and I need to take care of him."

Tommy nodded, undressing as well before climbing into bed, "I think that is wonderful, but we're going to have a lot of people coming and going, I hired a contractor to bring the speak easy up to code so we can use the space."

"School starts Monday," Kim muttered, "and next weekend's the wedding."

"And the way Grandma's doing, we might have a funeral sometime after that," Tommy added.

Kim snuggled into Tommy, like she always did, _Let's not think about that,_ She said silently to him, _just love me._

...

The next morning Tommy woke up first, and carefully slid out of bed and transplanted Kim's head back on her pillow and off his chest. He shook his head as he gently kissed her forehead, she never uses her pillow if he was available to cuddle with. After making sure that Kim was still sound asleep, and kissing the slight bump that was slowly appearing, he got dress and headed downstairs, hoping that he would be able to talk to his father before he left for work.

His father was at the kitchen table drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper, "Those Kids you chose to take your place are sure doing a good job." he commented.

Tommy nodded, "Dad, I think we need to talk, about my adoption," he said, slowly, it was something they had just accepted and never talked about."

"What do you want to know?" his dad asked, setting his mug down.

"I don't know what you know that I don't," Tommy admitted, "I'll tell you what I know and then you can tell me anything else that you know."

He took a deep breath, "I know that my parents were murdered, my mom's name was Katiana, I have an older brother named David, that you've met, and a twin sister name Star. Also my parents were superheroes. I know that our grandfather rescued David from the massacre and our uncle, I think you might have met him, Jason's Uncle Lee, rescued Star, but we don't know how I escaped. Do you?"

"I found you," Mr. Oliver stated, "I was an EMT while going to med school, I was called in to help with the shooting. There wasn't much for me to do though, everyone had fled or was dead. Then there was a light, a strange glowing light, underneath a couch. I couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. I walked over to it and I heard whimpering. I looked underneath the couch and there you were, glowing. When I first tried to pick you up, my hand went through you. I couldn't touch you until I told you that I was there to help you. I took you home, and your Mother and I adopted you, we honestly thought you were the only survivor.

"I never forgot how you wouldn't allow me to touch you until I promised not to hurt you, so when I heard about the power rangers, I knew that you needed to become one. So I applied to be transferred here. And, like I thought you would, you became a power ranger."

Tommy was shock, he had powers that weren't power ranger or power couple powers, powers he had been born with like Star. Star had said it was odd that he and David didn't seem to have any powers of their own. Was David the only one without powers? Or did he have powers but were to afraid to use them, or, like Tommy simply forgot he had them.

"Are you okay son?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy said, getting up and heading towards the door, he was feeling a little light headed, and wanted some fresh air.

Dr. Oliver watched as his son walked through the door to the backyard, "Hmm..." he thought out loud, "He hasn't done that since he was five, when he fell out of the car on the highway."

...

 **More information on Tommy's past, Yeay, and this story is getting super long, the original outline called for fourteen chapters, and I've already doubled the outline and then some. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Struggling Falcon Chapter Sixteen:

Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he ushered the girls out the door to the bus. Could he really only be turning nineteen, he felt like he had aged a decade in the past year.

Just then his wife came down the stairs looking quite pregnant, _I thought that you were still asleep,_ he said silently.

 _How can I sleep with the babies kicking me so much?_

 _I'm sorry,_ Tommy replied, "I'm also sorry that I can't come with you to your doctor's appointment, but..." He trailed off. He was in the running for an internship with Dr. Anton Mercer, a famous paleontologist, and he just knew he could get it if he kept his grades up.

Kim nodded, she knew how badly he wanted this internship, it would a lot sooner than most, seeing as it would cover the field experience and several of the educational requirements. However, she also knew that this wasn't a normal appointment, this was the day they find out what she was having, but Tommy had forgotten that, "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, and dad wants to come."

"Is he feeling up to coming?" Tommy asked, Kim's father had gotten even sicker after school had started, and Tommy was worried that Adam and Tanya's wedding would be accompanied by a funeral like Jason and Trini's had.

"He did last night, I think having him feel the babies kicking was helpful and he wants to see them."

...

Dr. Tanner was happy to see Kim and glad to meet the proud grandfather. "So are you ready to learn what you are having?"

Kim nodded and watched as the doctor set up the ultrasound, Kim smiled at the look of amazement on her father's face as an image appeared on screen of three tiny bodies moving around.

"Okay, we are going to not only find out what gender it is but we need to make sure that the organs are developing correctly." Just then Dr. Tanner's chatter ended.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, alarmed.

"Sometimes with multiples, it's hard to diagnose birth defects, I believe I told you last time you was here that the babies were doing perfectly fine."

"What's wrong?" Ken demanded.

"It seems one of the twins have a heart defect," Dr. Tanner finally admitted, "I'm going to send you to a specialist."

"I thought the twins were identical," Kim stated, she had assumed that the twins were referring to the identical two.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they will develop the same way. They share DNA, but they are still individuals."

Kim took a deep breath, what was she suppose to do, "the baby will be alright, right," she asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"The twins are girls?" Ken asked, shocked.

Dr. Tanner nodded her head, "Yes the twins are girls and the spare is a boy."

...

On the way home Kim finally admitted out loud, "I'm worried about Grace."

"Grace," Ken repeated amusingly.

"I can't just call them all baby, they can hear you know. So they need names."

Ken was silent for a moment, he knew what he needed to say, but he and Caroline had promised never to speak of it but he knew that Kim needed to know, "Kira isn't your only sister, you had another one, named Katie, she died when you were three, she was only a few hours old."

"Three," Kim stated, she couldn't remember much from when she was three accept for her mother being sick and that had been when her parents had started fighting, "That's when you and mom started fighting."

Ken nodded, "I don't handle loss well, Kim, you should understand that, I buried myself in my work and neglected you. I came home one day to find that your mother had packed my stuff and left it on the porch.

"When I lost your stepmother I was determined not to make the same mistakes twice. I failed, I managed fine with Kira, but when you needed me I turned my back on you."

Kim reached over and squeezed her father's leg, "It's okay Dad, I understand."

...

As soon as Kim arrived home Tommy asked, _Grace, Kimberly, Grace, I thought we were going to name the babies together?_

 _I know, but I needed a name to refer to her with, and Grace sounded right._ Kim argued with her husband as he climbed the new stairs leading to the secret lab.

 _Katie Grace,_ Tommy said quietly as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"What," Kim was confused certain that she had picked up a random thought, something Star said happened to her a lot when she was first learning to use her powers.

"I like the name Grace, but I think we should name her Katie Grace, after your sister," Tommy explained.

"Katie Grace Oliver, she'll be a pink." Kim predicted.

"What makes you say that?" Kira asked.

"So far all of the pinks names start with k, or at least that sound," Kim stated.

"I want my son's name to be Troy," Tommy added, he had finally asked Papa what his father's ban me fast been, Troy Keeper. After that he wanted to name his first son that.

"Troy David, Troy James, Troy Lee, that sounds good, Troy Lee." Kim offered.

Tommy however disagreed, claiming that it sounded like Trolley.

"Zordon," Ronny piped up, "Troy Zordon, isn't that the name of your mentor you are always talking about?"

Kim and Tommy had to agree that it did sound like a good strong name. Now they just had to pick another girl name."

"Ruby," Kira suggested, "That was my mother's name."

"Ruby... Kenisha..." Tommy said slowly, "Kenisha is a female version of Ken, and it's a combination of Ken, your father and brother, as well as Aisha, a close friend."

"Can you name some one after one friend and not the others?" Kim asked, and didn't want to offend The others, but she had to admit she loved the sound of Ruby Kenisha, and it seemed fair, Kat and Tanya were good friends but she knew Trini and Aisha better than them.

"Don't worry they won't get mad," Tommy insisted, "But I can't wait to tell the others the names we picked out."

...

 **A/N: So they have picked out names for the babies, Katie Grace, Ruby Kenisha, and Troy Zordon, how are the others going to react to the names? What do you think of the names? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: here we go, some familiar faces appear in this chapter.**

Chapter seventeen:

One month earlier

Hayley was getting tired of hearing others gossip about a guy named Tommy, for crying out loud, the guy was married, didn't they notice the ring.

"I heard that he is like super duper rich," one air head said to another.

"Think about how many diamonds he could buy me," the other airhead giggled.

Hayley couldn't help but giggle herself when she saw Kimberly Oliver, a girl from her business class wall up to them, "You know there are other guys here at college right?" She asked, apparently she had been as tired of hearing the gossip and speculations as Hayley was.

"You guys know that there is a Mrs. Tommy," Hayley frowned, she didn't have any classes with him and hadn't caught his last name, "Well he is married."

"I've heard a rumor that his wife is a cripple, in a wheelchair," one of them twittered, "I bet if I said the right thing to him he'll want to be with me."

Hayley huffed, "I'll buy lunch for any one of you if he asks you out."

"So," Kim asked, feeling slightly like a black ranger at the moment having spot their topic heading towards them, "If he happens to come up to me and ask me to lunch, you'll buy it?"

"Oh here's our chance," air head number two whimpered, noticing Tommy.

Tommy walked over, nodded to the airheads and Hayley, before turning to Kim, "Hi Beautiful, ready to go for lunch, I figured we could go to Sizzler, or something nice."

...present day October 20...

Hayley smiled as she pulled into the driveway, just by seeing the house you could tell that he was well off as a college student, it wasn't fancy but it was a lot nicer than her place.

She pulled out the box of decorations and a present, she wondered if she could get away with not getting Kim's older brother a present, she had never met the guy, and had no idea what he would like or needed.

As she entered the house Poco jumped up his tail wagging as he kicked her, "Down boy," she ordered.

Kira hurried down the stairs, "Hayley, everyone is down in the lab, Star should be arriving soon."

Hayley frowned, why was Star coming today, the party wasn't until tomorrow, when Kim and Tommy's friends could make it up from Angel Grove.

"Star has a fear of being late," Ronny explained, coming down the stairs, her parents had called and said that Tommy and Kim should just keep her for the school year, and Kim had talked them into letting them be the legal guardians, so Ronny was there to stay.

Hayley was lead into the study where Kira pulled the jaw of a miniature t-rex skeleton, causing a trap door to open.

"Why does Tommy and Kim even have a secret lab anyways?" She asked.

Her question was answered by the sight she saw as she climbed down the stairs. A pink circle stood in the middle of the room and people were stepping out of it.

A girl with brown hair stepped out before clicking a gold pen and the portal disappeared, "Sorry I'm so early, traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"You used a portal, that's like teleportation, it only takes a second and there is no traffic." Kim pointed out, honestly Star and Tommy were so different from each other sometimes it was amazing that they were related.

Just then the wind in the room picked up causing the leaves to blow around. Hayley blinked, rooms don't have wind or leaves, and where had that man that looked like Tommy come from. She cleared her throat, "What in the world is going on here?" She demanded.

All four adults turned to look at her, "We really should do something about people sneaking up behind us," Kim commented, "that's how Ernie found out."

"I can zap her if you want," Star offered.

Tommy held a hand out to stop her, "Not yet Star." He turned to Hayley and did in a firm tone, "You have got to promise that what you just witnessed is confidential. Do not talk to anyone about this without our permission."

Star huffed as she shoved her pen into a breast pocket that Hayley was certain want there a second ago, and was gone immediately after. "Fine, I'm Star, or Storykeeper, whichever one you want to call me. I'm a masked knight, like a power ranger but different."

"I am not a masked night," David admitted, "but I have powers."

Tommy laughed, "Kim and I are power rangers, the two most powerful power rangers in the universe."

...

Hayley was still trying to process all that she had learned, her new friend was a superhero, the next day at the party. She also head to figure out how Jason ruled in, Star referred to him as a cousin, but Star's sister-in-law referred to him as a brother.

"How is Jason related to Tommy?" She finally asked someone.

"Jason and Tommy are biological cousins, but Kim is Jason's adoptive sister. We didn't know about the cousin thing until after the engagement. There is nothing wrong with it, they aren't related, but that is how they are related."

Hayley wandered over to where they were staying to open presents, she knew that Tommy and Kim had come up with a gag gift for Jason to reveal the gender of the triplets.

From the grin Kim flashed her Jason was opening it at the moment. "Baby clothes, really Kim?"

"There's something wrapped in each of them," Kim promised.

Jason gave her a strange look before picking up the first pink one and unrolled it, a watch band was in the center, "Thanks I needed one, my communicator band broke," he set it to the side as well as the onesie, before picking up the blue one, inside it was a nice multi tool, "nice, I was looking at this but it wasn't in the budget."

He grabbed the last pink onesie, inside it was a toy tyrannosaurus rex Zord. He shot Kim a look, "What is up with the wrapping paper?"

Tommy smirked, "look at the onesies," he suggested.

Jason picked up the first one, noting for the first time it had writing, "Katie Grace, Troy Zordon, Ruby Kenisha, What is this?"

"The names of your nieces and nephew," Kim announced.

Hayley watched as their friends cheated and pounded Tommy on the back. Trini pulled out another present, "great minds think alike," she said handing it to her husband.

Jason looked at it in confusion, "What is it," he asked opening it to find a small white onesie, with a gift card wrapped in it, "What are you trying to say?"

"That you are going to be a father as well, I took a test this morning," Trini announced. There was a loud crash as Jason collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18

Struggling **Falcon 18**

Kim was uncomfortably pregnant and the weather wasn't helping. Outside their house in the middle of the woods a thick fog clung to everything. This was the first time she had experienced fog this thick since her accident, and that brought memories back full force.

The others in the household were well aware that she needed help through the foggy days ahead so they got busy getting ready for the babies that would come at the beginning of the New Year.

Kim entered the nursery, a dresser and changing table. A crib had been set up as well, another crib lay on the floor next to it, waiting to be set up, "We still need another crib."

Tommy nodded, "I'm thinking about asking around campus, I am sure someone will have an old crib we can buy." Despite inheriting billions of dollars, both Kim and Tommy were frugal. Kim had grown up in a single income household and Tommy remembered when his dad went through medical school and how tight money had been. They both would rather get some things second hand and save the money for emergencies.

"I feel bad, taking the Scott's crib when Trini's expecting," Tommy stated, one of the cribs had came from the attic of the Scott's while the other had been from his own family. He had bought the changing table and dresser used at a thrift store.

"I wouldn't have accepted if I knew at the time, but we are limited to what we see in our dreams, and Jason is too proud to accept the crib from us when we can use it."

...

Steve White looked at all of his passengers, most of them have found a room at a local hotel. "Hey," his copilot called out, "Do you want to see if a different hotel has room."

Steve shook his head, "That's okay, You go ahead, I have a niece and nephew that lives here in Reefside, maybe one of them have room for me to crash."

"Well, then we will go ahead and get a small room, have fun visiting your niece and nephew."

Steve was about to call Kenny, he knew his number and didn't know Kimberly's, when his sister and her husband approached him. They had been passengers on the flight when he had been forced to make an emergency landing when he started experiencing engine failure. To make things worst the fog would prevent them from leaving until long after the engine was fixed.

"We were wondering if you got a place to spend the night?" Caroline said, "We haven't found a room yet."

Steve groan, he will have to tell them the truth, "I figured that I'll crash at either Kenny's or Kim's, no point staying at a hotel if you have family close by."

"I didn't realize Kenny and Kim lived in Reefside," Pierre stated.

Steve shrugged dialing the phone number, "Kenny is living with their father, who is dying of cancer and Kim lives out on Valencia drive, out in the middle of the woods. I doubt that they have room though, Kim took in her younger half sister when their father got so bad, and Tommy has custody of a younger cousin."

Kenny answered his cellphone on the second ring, "This is Kenneth Junior," he said.

"Hi, Kenny, it's Uncle Steve, My flight got grounded and I was wondering if I could crash at your place?"

"We have a couch, but that's pretty much it. Do you have Kim's number? I'll be surprise if she doesn't have at least one spare bedroom set up," Kenny said, "There place is huge, but with triplets on the way I guess I can understand why they bought such a big house. It's not like they are hurting for money like most college newly weds."

After getting Kim's new number, Steve thanked him and hung up, "So there's a couch available at your ex's house, or we can ask Kim, who has a spare bedroom."

Steve knew he had Caroline back up in a corner, stay the night at her ex's, or apologize and spend the night at Kim's, "Let's call Kim," she suddenly conceded, "But I don't want to be a nuisance, they don't have to sleep on the couch or something if there isn't room. I understand that they are newly weds and can't afford a nice place to live. Why they would want to start a family in such a small house is beyond me."

Steve made the phone call, Kim was more than willing when she heard the situation, "How many need a place to spend the night?" she asked. "I have a guest house that can sleep up to twelve, they will have to find their own food though. I am far to pregnant to be cooking for a large crowd."

Steve smiled, "I'll let them know, I'm sure they will appreciate your offer, your mother and step father is with me, is that okay?"

"Yes, sure, we have two spare bedrooms, and we can always put the girls together if we need another bed."

After talking to Kim he called his copilot over, "My niece has a guesthouse that sleeps twelve, she is willing to open it up to any who don't have a place to stay, go through our passengers and find out who needs a place to stay, including the flight attendants."

Five minutes later the copilot reported back, "a family of eight, a widow and her one year old twins, the two flight attendants, the engineer and myself still don't have a place, what do I tell them?"

Steve called Kim back and told them the situation, Kim responded immediately, "We're in the process of setting the nursery up, we have two cribs set up, and Ronny and Kira can sleep in Ronny's room, she has a bunk bed, so the mother can be in the room next to the babies. That way we can fit everyone."

Steve hung up, and turned to those who were left at the airport, explaining the offer to them. The family was quite happy to have a place big enough for them and the crew was happy to have a real bed. The young widow, who was on her way to move in with her mother, cried when he told her that they had a nursery set up that she could use.

Steve just hoped that she didn't get caught in the middle when things came to ahead with Caroline and Kim.

...

 **A/N: This could either go really sweet or really sour, what do you think. Kim isn't one to leave someone out in the cold but that doesn't mean she will forgive her mother for the way she treated her.**


	19. Chapter 19

Struggling Falcon Chapter 19:

Steve got up the next morning to find Tommy getting two girls ready for school, "the play is this afternoon, you'll be there right?" Ronny asked.

"You won't forget, right?" Kira prompted.

Steve laughed, walking in on this conversation, "All of your guests left earlier, we were able to get them on a six o clock flight, I figured if it was okay with you, I'll stay and spend Thanksgiving here, instead of home alone."

"So did Caroline and Pierre left as well?" Tommy asked while packing lunch boxes.

"Tommy," Kira whined suddenly, "I don't like turkey I want peanut butter."

"Right," Tommy muttered switching the sandwiches around.

"No, Pierre and I felt like Kim and Caroline avoided seeing each other last night. I wish I knew what was wrong between them. I knew that the trouble started when Kim moved back from Paris."

Tommy sighed, running his hand through his long hair, he's been debating cutting it, but he has always worn it long, "A lot of what happened is highly confidential, even Caroline doesn't know the full story for her protection. As for the trouble, Let's just say she didn't approve the marriage."

"Well," Steve stated, "maybe we can figure out why Caroline wasn't thrilled about the wedding, when the two of you started going steady, my sister was over the moon. She couldn't wait for the wedding, this doesn't sound at all like her."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I think she just didn't want us jumping in over our heads."

...

Kim groaned as she handed Kira her homework and Ronny her backpack, only to discover that she had put Kira's homework in Ronny's backpack and had handed Kira Ronny's homework. The night before they had been filled to the rafters. She was glad most of them had caught a flight out this morning, all but her mother and stepfather.

She wasn't sure how she felt about being under the same roof as her mother, before her wedding she had believed that once her mother had accepted the fact that she was growing up and old enough to move out on her own and get married they could repair their damaged relationship. However, once she found out that her mother had been refusing to forward mail addressed to her to where she was staying in Angel Grove, she knew that a simple apology wouldn't cut it. She had spent months upset about her father's rejection and even more upset when he didn't seem to care. It had all been her mother. Her older brothers, Kenny, whom she had sent many tear stained letters to, and Jason, who had often stayed up late with her until she cried herself to sleep.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Caroline hadn't refused to acknowledge her the night before. She didn't even act as if she was sorry, or that she was spending the night at her daughter's house. Caroline went into the spare bedroom and refused to come out. Kim knew that she was avoiding her, she was also aware that Uncle Steve and Pierre made the decision to stay for Thanksgiving. They were trying to force them to apologize.

Poco's barking caused Kim to snap out of her thoughts, her mother had stepped out of the doorway that leads to the basement stairs, "Poco," Kim snapped, grabbing his collar, snapping a leash on. This of course got the dog's attention, he loved walks, especially walks to the bus stop with the girls. He loved chasing the bus.

"Sorry about that Mom," Kim said apologetic, "He thinks he's a guard dog."

"Isn't he suppose to be a service animal?" Caroline asked, confused.

"He was trained to assist someone wheelchair bound," Kim admitted, "But I got him from the animal shelter Aisha works at."

Ronny pulled her jacket on, "Mom, hurry up, we're going to miss the bus!" Kim felt a glimmer of pride at hearing Ronny call her Mom. Kira still didn't do it, but Ronny did.

Kim knew what she should do, she should put her best foot forward, "Mom, I'm walking the girls down to the bus stop, would you like to join us?"

Caroline huffed, "I see what you are doing, you're trying to rub it in my face that you are a better Mother than I was. That you are actually around to send them off to school."

Kim was shocked, did her mother honestly thought she was showing off? Was this about her being better or the fact her mom hasn't been able to do the same for her. She sighed, "Mom, are you jealous?"

Caroline actually blushed as she protested that she wasn't, Kim wasn't so sure, "I don't have to work if I don't want to, while you had to work two jobs to keep a roof over our heads. I get to spend as much time with the girls as I want, while you had to work around my schedule and yours. I have the ideal marriage, and well you didn't."

"That's how it started out," Caroline stated, "Then the bills started coming and you and your brother."

"And Katie," Kim added.

Caroline was shocked, "You know about Katie?"

"Can we finish this conversation on the way to the bus stop?" Kira interrupted.

Caroline sighed, "let me grab a jacket."

...

"So you know about Katie?" Caroline a asked as she helped Kim escort the girls to the bus stop at the top of Valencia road.

"Dad told me about her after I learned that Grace had the same birth defect."

Caroline glanced at her pregnant daughter, sure she had had Kenny at her age, but was Kim really ready to be a mother.

By now they were at the bus stop, "Now I don't want any phone calls telling me that you got in a fight again with Eric and Conner McKnight."

"I had to," Ronny insisted, "Conner told me girls couldn't race."

"And Eric is super annoying," Kira added.

"And anybody sent to the principal office again is grounded for the rest of the year, which would totally suck because Tommy was going to take you to the race track."

"But I don't even like racing," Kira protested.

"Then I'll just all around campus and see if a anyone wants to go to a concert, seeing as you won't be going to the Backstreet boys concert."

"We will be good," the girls stated as they climbed on the bus.

Caroline nodded her head, Kim was an amazing mother, and Tommy was an amazing guy, and Kim was happy. "So I'm going to have a granddaughter."

"Two," Kim announced, "and a grandson."

"Do you think you're ready to become a mother?"

Kim looked at her mother in confusion, "I'm already a mother, I've became a mother the moment Ronny entered my house. As for having babies, I'll have Tommy to help me."

Caroline nodded, quiet for once, she had some thinking to do.

...

A/N: there you go please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty.

"Do you think you're ready to become a mother?"

Kim looked at her mother in confusion, "I'm already a mother, I've became a mother the moment Ronny entered my house. As for having babies, I'll have Tommy to help me."

Caroline nodded, quiet for once, she had some thinking to do.

There was no doubting the love between her daughter and her husband, the way her eyes lit up when she said his name and the way the way Tommy always seems to worship her when she walks into a room. When Kim had first introduced her to Tommy she had known that that had been the man her daughter would marry. So why had she been so upset to find out that it was happening sooner than she had wanted she had been scared. She had been scared about losing her daughter that she pushed her away.

The walk home from the bus stop was silent until they got to the door, when Caroline finally spoke up, "I owe you an apology, Kim, I was so worried you'd make the same mistakes I made. I guess that I forgot that you aren't me and Tommy isn't your father."

"Thank goodness Tommy isn't my father, Jason gets weird enough looks as it is when he is introducing us to people."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he introduces us as his little sister and cousin when it is quite obvious that we are married."

Caroline laughed as she entered the house, "Why would he do that?"

"Because Tommy and Jason are actually cousins. Tommy's biological mother was Papa Scott's half sister."

Tommy met them in the hall, "it's good to hear the two of you laughing together. I have to go," he announced, "I've received a distress signal from Alpha Five Eltar is under attack, I'm going to go to Angel Grove and see what I can do to help. I'd fly to Eltar but it is to far away to teleport to let alone fly to without the wormhole."

 _I'm going with you,_ Kim said silently.

 _No your not, you don't have powers._

 _That isn't fair he's my father!_

"He's my father as well," Tommy said out loud, "And you know the lecture he'll give me once I rescue him if I allowed you to tag along. Why don't you and your mother go shopping for baby clothes, it's never too early for that.

 _"_ But Tommy," Kim protested until a look from Tommy, a look that reminded her that Tommy was the team leader and his order was to be obeyed, _Fine, but take Baka with you, I don't want you getting hurt._

She glowed pink and a crane emerged from her, flying over to settle on Tommy's shoulder.

"Be careful, handsome, if anything happens..."

"You'll be the first to know," Tommy assured her.

...

Later that day found Kim and her mom looking at baby clothes, but Caroline noted that Kim was several miles away in her thoughts.

"He'll be fine, Sahen and Baka will protect him," Caroline assured her daughter.

"I don't know, this is the first time one of us have tried using our power couple power exclusively without the other there. Either we've been together during the mission or it was a quick switch to throw off a spell out something." Kim paused suddenly remembering something, "Okay except when the machine empire kidnapped me and I noticed that my powers weren't as concentrated. Hee might need the extra power. Oh, if I wasn't pregnant I'll teleport myself to Tommy and make him let me help."

"I think he would have brought you along if it hadn't been for the fact you are pregnant, he wants what is best for the babies."

...

Tommy nodded at Dimitria as he entered the power chamber, taking his helmet off, "I came as soon as I heard. What is going on?"

Justin looked at him in bewilderment, "Our megazords are gone."

"I can't help with Zords that is Billy's expertise. All I can do is restore powers."

"Dimitria is heading to Eltar to help Zordon," TJ informed Tommy.

"Don't worry, the earth is in good hands Kim and I will insure that it is protected."

...

No sooner had Dimitria had left had Divatox attacked the power chamber. Tommy lead the fight watching as the others lost their powers.

There was nothing he could do, nothing that would make a difference anyways. He could restore their powers but without Kim the team would just burn through them. If Kim wasn't pregnant he would simply tap into her powers through their telepathical link and solidify the powers that way. It wasn't as advised as doing it with both of them present but it was better than them just burning through their powers.

That was what Zordon believed went wrong with Tommy's green powers, The first time he lost them the bond between him and Kim hadn't formed yet, meaning they weren't the power couple yet. By the time he got his green powers back he and Kim were dating and going strong. That was when Zordon first realized that Kim and Tommy were stronger than they looked. Tommy's powers should have only last him a mission, not several months. Zordon believed that if Kim had been involved with the power restoration he would have stayed as a green ranger until he became red.

"We have Zordon." The voice seemed to come from no where and the invaders disappeared. They had Zordon. Tommy couldn't believe it. They had Zordon. Pain tore through him as Baka and Sahen flew off crying out the distressing news.

Tommy wanted to curl up and cry, Zordon, the great mentor that turned rowdy teens into super heroes, and have him a second chance after even he had given up on him had been captured. He would have too of he hadn't felt Kim's agony as she heard the news our the fact she felt a pain in her stomach as she crumbled.

For the earth to survive it will need the power couple, for the power couple to survive, he needed Kim, and at the moment Kim needed him at her side right then.

...

Caroline wasn't that surprised that Tommy was suddenly home and beside her in the living room mere seconds after Kim had let out a cry of pain and collapsed. Tommy really was good for her daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenny stared at his sister's house, the Christmas lights illuminating the dark woods surrounding it. He didn't understand why Kim had picked such an isolated house. She thrived on interacting with others. Out here there wasn't a neighbor in over a mile radius.

If he didn't know better, he would think Kim was hiding something, but Kim wasn't the type of girl to get involved with anything illegal, and he guess Kim had a right to keep secrets, but Kim did have full custody of Kira and Ronny, and as Kim and Kira's older brother he had a right to worry. Right?

What about Tommy, besides phone calls and letters, he never met him until the wedding. Sure the two of them appear happy together, but what about behind close doors? Why did Tommy insist to isolate his family like this?

He shook his head, he's been watching to many cop shows, Tommy wasn't like that and Kim was far to spunky to let something like that happen to her. After all, she was the one who went on to win gold after being told she would never compete again.

...

Kim spread the papers out on the desk in the study, technically she really shouldn't leave these out were someone could she then, but her brother was the only one who didn't know their secret who would stop by unannounced, and it being the middle of the night she ought not to worry.

At least not of someone finding out that she was up in the middle of the night peering over battle plans that spread across the universe.

She had plenty of other things to worry about though, like what these battle plans meant. A mass invasion on the whole universe. The worst part was, these plans may no longer be accurate. Karone, the red Astro ranger's sister, had been the one who told them about it, but she had been captured and brainwashed so they had no idea what had been changed.

Star was willing to help, but her team couldn't fight in space like power rangers could. And they were down two rangers, three, if Tanya wasn't careful, they learned about the invasion before the wedding and she and Adam promised to be extra careful, seeing on how easy Trini and Kim got pregnant. Luckily she herself should be back in action soon.

A couple of kicks distracted her for a second. The way the kick almost made her wonder if they were practicing karate in there. She wondered if they would be born morph or something.

The likely hood of them having powers was extremely high, it ran in Tommy's family and they both were connected to the morphin grid.

A noise behind her caused her to crouch down into the best fighting position she could while eight months pregnant with triplets, until a familiar presence entered her mind.

"Handsome, I hope I didn't wake you. I thought that Mama was kidding when she warned me about being unable to sleep."

Tommy laughed, pressing a kiss to his wife's head, "Well, considering the fact I can't sleep due to the looming alien invasion, I totally understand. I've never had to lead such a large team and the stakes are so much higher."

"Add in the fact that we have children to worry about and no guarantee that I'll be able to fight when the time comes."

"And Trini can't fight unless they hold out for five months, and I doubt that."

Tommy and Kim shook their heads, letting out a unified sigh of exhaustion. Just then the doorbell rang, pulling them out of their dark thoughts.

...

Kenny shook his head, trying to pull himself together and just ring the doorbell. There was a good chance despite the late hour Kim was up, her pregnancy and the stress of having two tweens getting to her.

Tommy answered the door, "Kenny," He looked surprised and almost panicked. Kenny rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Tommy called into the other room, "Beautiful it's your brother, Kenny!"

Kenny didn't hear Kim's reply as she left what he seemed to remember was the study. The room with the old speak easy that they transformed into some sort of secret lab.

Why did they even have a secret lab. They allow him into it until Billy and Justin showed up during Thanksgiving break and did, something in there, and suddenly it was off limits.

He wondered why.

"Kenny," Kim said with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, her smile hadn't met her eyes a lot recently, "What are you doing up, it's like two in the morning?"

"I could ask you two the same thing," Kenny pointed out.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other for a full five minutes before saying that they just had a lot on their mind. Kenny couldn't fault them yet. They were in the process of trying to get Ronny's parents to allow them to actually adopt her.

"Any news on the adoption?" Kenny asked, hoping to make small talk instead of just telling them what had happened.

Tommy shrugged, "None, we won't commit to a date for a court hearing until some of the other things are taken care of." It was true, it would look bad if they couldn't make it to the hearing because they were on some far off planet.

"Why did you come over, Kenny?" Kim demanded, "it's kind of late for a social call."

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I think we better go into the living room and sit down, I have some bad news."

"Dad?" Kim asked with a pain expression on her face.

Kenny nodded his head, "I'm sorry Kim," he said with a sob that he had been holding in since he had heard the news.

...

 **A/N: this story is coming to its end, probably only four more chapters left. Don't worry I have a Dino Thunder one in the works. I just need to figure out a title.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I think we better go into the living room and sit down, I have some bad news."

"Dad?" Kim asked with a pain expression on her face.

Kenny nodded his head, "I'm sorry Kim," he said with a sob that he had been holding in since he had heard the news.

... Chapter 22...

Tommy woke up with a start and instinctively reached out mentally to his wife beside him, only to be greeted by a wall, again. Ever since learning of her father's passing Kim had been blocking him. They never ever blocked each other out like this.

He knew what she would say if he called her out on it, "I don't want you worrying about me, you have enough on your plate as it is."

A week later and the answer was still the same, and it didn't stop him from worrying. If anything it made him more worried.

Kira had took the death of their father hard, as was expected it had only been a year since she lost her mother. Tommy was looking into counseling for her, but at least she was talking about it, Kim had clamped up and wouldn't talk.

He sighed, with the funeral later in the day, he probably should just go back to sleep, but that dream he had had, the thing that had woke him up, had to be taken care of. He knew that it was important, he just didn't know how.

Should he wake Kim up and tell her what was going on?

He shook his head, climbing out of bed, maybe Jason, who was spending the night, was up and willing to talk, besides he was sure his cousin owed him one, didn't he kept him up til four in the morning once?

...

Jason was sound asleep, cuddled close to Trini, a hand resting on the slight bump that was starting to show, when someone hissed his name in his ear.

He jerked awake in less than a second, jumping out of bed and dropping into a fighting stance, until he saw Tommy standing there, "I need to talk, I had one of those dreams that Kim and I sometimes get, but Kim has such a hard time sleeping now a days that I don't want to wake her."

With that he explained that he saw a magical forest realm where a huge battle was being fought, and through this mayhem a man carried a baby wrapped in a red blanket. Suddenly someone attacked the man, right outside a portal, Tommy couldn't remember what had happened to them, but the baby had been sent through the portal by some sort of troll like creature.

"I feel like this is highly important for Kim and I to know." Tommy concluded, "As if we need to help the kid."

Jason shrugged, "we don't know who the kid is, so there is nothing we can do. All this worrying is doing is raising your blood pressure."

"And Dad said that retiring would reduce my stress levels. I think I'll feel better if I was on the battle field right now. At least then I wouldn't just be sitting around here waiting for something big to happen."

...

Kim gasped and held her breath as a sharp pain started at her back, wrapped itself around her belly and squeezed, it lasted almost a minute before relaxing.

"Are you okay?" Tommy demanded.

Kim let out a sigh as the pain faded, "yeah, I'm fine, just false labor pains," she insisted.

"Are you sure? Dad said you were due any day now." Tommy pressed.

Kim forced a smile, "I'm fine, honestly, Handsome, you worry too much."

With that she finished getting ready and dealt with Ronny and Kira not wanting to wear the matching black dresses she had bought them.

As she argued with the girls, another pain took hold, causing her to gasp.

"Are you okay?" Ronny asked.

"Yeah, just pregnant."

...

Kim shifted uncomfortably on the hard bench as another pain took over. She could no longer deny that she was in labor, and the contractions were getting closer together, now only eight minutes apart. She really should tell Tommy what was going on, but he'll insist that they go to the hospital right away, and she didn't want to leave in the middle of the funeral.

Tommy was stretching, trying to get some form of feeling back as they filed out of the room and started heading to the cemetery for the graveside ceremony, when Kim suddenly entered his mind, _umm, I think we need to head to the hospital, they are coming six minutes apart._

Tommy's face paled as he quickly took charge, turning the girls over to Kenny's care, and hurrying out the door while having Sahen tell the others what was going on, he hadn't even explained to Kenny what was going on.

...

Jason paced the hall continuously, glancing at the door behind which his little sister was giving birth. He glanced up as Tommy left the room and talked to Mrs. Dumas before she entered the room.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"Oh Kim probably sharing her labor pains through their telepathical link." Camp guessed, "Star did the same thing, only with the whole team."

Once more they settled down as the hours wore on.

Three hours later they were greeted by the sound of a baby crying, "Thank goodness it's over with," Tommy said with a sigh.

"That's just baby number one, she still has two more coming." His father reminded him.

Another fifteen minutes passed before suddenly there was a commotion and nurses and doctors came running in and out of the room.

Mr. Oliver grabbed a passing nurse, "What is going on?"

"She has two little girls, but one of them is really weak, has an irregular heartbeat too, they are sending her to the NICU, but don't worry, she'll be fine."

...

Forty five minutes later Tommy was sitting in a hospital chair as he peered down at his son, who was only a minute old, having been born an hour after his oldest sister, Ruby Kenisha, who was sleeping peacefully in a bassinet next to the bed, already an hour old.

Katie Grace, had been admitted to the NICU and was scheduled for surgery in the morning to hopefully fix her irregular heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

Forty five minutes later Tommy was sitting in a hospital chair as he peered down at his son, who was only a minute old, having been born an hour after his oldest sister, Ruby Kenisha, who was sleeping peacefully in a bassinet next to the bed, already an hour old.

Katie Grace, had been admitted to the NICU and was scheduled for surgery in the morning to hopefully fix her irregular heartbeat.

...chapter 23...

Kimberly groaned as she woke to the sound of a baby crying, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the row of bassinets against the wall and picked up Troy, who was fussy.

"Ssh, it's okay, Mama's got you."

After calming the young infant down she sat down in the rocking chair they had inherited from Grandma Scott. She shook her head, to think Grandma Scott was Tommy's grandmother.

 _How is my beautiful wife on her birthday?_

 _Feeding your son,_ she sent back, _can you make sure that the girls have their valentines with them for their class party._

 _Consider it done._

 _Make sure that their rooms are clean and the living room is picked up. The social worker should swing by some time today._

 _you'd think they could wait until we got settled down more, it's Valentine's Day, your birthday, Grace just was released from the hospital yesterday, we have three children under a month old, heck they aren't even fourteen days old yet. The house is a disaster._

 _Mom helped some before she went home, and Mama's coming up this weekend to help._ Kim countered, knowing that she agreed with her husband, if Jason and Trini hadn't put away the Christmas decoration while they were up the Christmas tree would still be in the living room. As it was there were diapers and packages of wipes all over the room, and the coffee table still had the remains of the girls Valentine card making mess.

 _..._

Mrs. Smith pulled up at the Oliver's home earlier than she had attended, a foster father was being transferred, and she had the privilege to try to find new homes for the five foster children in their care. She felt bad for one of the boys, he'll probably end up in a group home. Nick had been adopted twice now, the first ones had died and the second ones had been to busy to take care of him properly. Finally they had terminated the adoption and dropped him back into the system.

She shook her head, focus girl, she scolded herself, she needed to deal with one problem at a time. She reached into the back seat and pulled out a few items. It might not be part of her job but with a death in the family and three new little ones, she felt that a present was in order.

As she went to ring the doorbell she heard barking behind her. She turned around just in time for a black dog to jump up on her licking her face.

"Poco," a sharp voice ordered, "Down boy," the man yanked at the dog's collar and dragged him off of her, snapping a leash on, "sorry about that, he usually is really well behaved. I'm afraid that with all the commotion going on his schedule has been thrown out of whack.

Mrs. Smith looked at him in concern, he looked exhausted, and was wearing really grubby clothes, his shirt was stained and his jeans had a hole in them. He also needed to shave. His hair cut short since last time she was there right before Christmas, needed a good washing.

Tommy laughed, "I was up half the night helping with babies," he explained, "And had to get the girls off to school."

Mrs. Smith smiled, "I understand," she held up the present, "just something I got for the babies."

Tommy excepted the gift, "thank you, I am sorry about the mess but we've had family over, dealing with a sick baby and had other things going on."

Mrs. Smith nodded her head in understanding, curious at what the Oliver's considered a mess.

...

"It is a little more cluttered than usual, but I came several hours before I told you to expect me, and you had a lot going on," Mrs. Smith stated, shifting her hold on the baby they had given her to hold, "The truth is, we were wondering if you would be willing to take in another foster child. I understand if you don't want to take in a strange child, it just no one else has room and I would hate to put him in a home."

Kim looked over at Tommy, after the babies had been born, Tommy had told her about the dream he had had, and they had decided that they needed to open up their home to more children, at least this one. They had talked to the girls about it and they were okay with it. They had even moved the girls down to the basement, so the new comer could be closer to them, in case he was younger, "We actually was talking about doing that." She confessed.

...

That afternoon Tommy and Kim explained the new arrival to Rtf Ronny and Kira who were find with it.

"Will he go to our school?" Kira asked.

Kim nodded, "I expect you to be nice to him, while he is here he will be your brother."

Just then the doorbell rung, announcing the arrival of Nick.

Seven year old Nick stood on the front porch, clutching his red baby blanket in his hand, he hated going to a new home.

He was greeted warmly, and offered milk and cookies with two girls older than him by a few years. The cookies were store bought, but Nick didn't care, he was only a first grader after all.

However, he couldn't ignore the blaring alarm that suddenly went off, or the flashing red lights accompanying them.

His new "parents" looked at each other, panic in their eyes.

"We have to go," the dad said.

"I'll call Hayley to stay with the kids until Trini gets here," the mom said as she rushed to the phone.

"Hayley will be here in the next ten to fifteen minutes. Aunt Trini will be here in the next three hours. The babies are asleep, behave and listen to them. We will be back as soon as possible." The dad told us then he told Mrs. Smith that he will explain everything when he got back.

The mom returned and asked Mrs. Smith if she would stay with us until their friend arrived, telling her that there was something urgent that she and her husband had to deal with.

With that they were gone and in Angel Grove the battle had just began.


	24. Chapter 24

Justin snuck down the alleyway going his father wouldn't notice that he was missing and start to panic. At the moment it was all hands on deck. Trini, unable to fight due to her pregnancy, had already taken the RADBUG and was flying to Reefside where she will be in charge of the Power Couples children.

"Justin, my man, you made it!" Rocky called out, giving Justin a warm embrace.

Justin smiled, "I'm surprised you got clearance to fight." He said with a laugh. Rocky had been forced to retire early due to a back injury, and unlike Kim, he didn't have healing abilities.

Rocky laughed, glancing at the others gathered in the alleyway behind the youth center, "Let's not tell my doctor about this."

"Tell my dad about what?" A new voice demanded, "That you are fighting monsters? I think that he will figure it out, he knows what team and colour you are."

Rocky rolled his eyes at Tommy, who must have teleported in while he was talking to Justin, "Yeah yeah let's get this show on the road!"

...

Trini hurried inside Tommy's and Kim's house as fast as her pregnancy would allow her.

"I'm not going anywhere without an explanation on what is going on, and if I don't like the explanation I'll take these children with me!" An angry voice shouted from the study.

Trini hurried into the study to find Kimberly's friend Hayley and another, older woman arguing, the hidden staircase open behind them, "What's going on here."

"That's what I've been demanding to know!" The older woman demanded.

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait until Tommy and Kim get back," Trini said, shooting the woman a stern look.

"Then I'll just get the children and leave." She snapped, turning to head downstairs with a huff.

Trini looked over at Hayley, "Who is she, and why is she here?"

"She's their case worker, they were in the middle of taking in another foster child, a young boy named Nick when they got called away. Now she wants to know what is going on or she'll not only take Nick away but Kira and Ronny too, and possibly the babies."

...

Tommy headed towards the sound of fighting, the others following close behind him. It had taken him and Kim a couple of minutes restoring Justin, Aisha, Billy, Zack and Jason powers.

As they emerged onto the fighting ground a large blast threw them to the ground.

"Everyone alright?" Kim asked, standing up and dusting herself off. No one had been thrown out of morph, but she had a feeling that they had only got clipped by the blast, and if that was the case, "how powerful was that blast Billy?"

Billy shook his head, "it was a large blast, anyone caught in the epicenter would have been severely injured."

"What about Andros and his team?" Tommy asked.

Billy shrugged, "they might have been thrown out of morph, or their powers might have been destroyed."

"Which brings us to another problem," Jason stated pointing across the street, "There are still civilians out. They probably saw them."

"Come on," Justin shouted, running out in front of the others to get to his former teammates.

...

Andros groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, "Is everyone okay? Ashley?" He asked looking around, curious as to why he was more worried about the yellow ranger than the others. She was special, at least to him.

He looked around, realizing that he was only looking through his tinted visor with one eye, the other was clear. He raised his hand to discover that his helmet was broken in half.

"Andros, is everyone okay?" A young voice called out, Andros turned around as Turbo Ranger Blue.

"Ashley's bleeding, a piece of shrapnel cut her after her helmet broke," Cassie called out.

Kim hurried over to where Cassie was trying to help Ashley to stop a gash on her forehead from bleeding, "let me see."

Kim carefully placed two fingers on the gash, there was a spark of pink and the gash was gone.

"I thought you said you couldn't heal other people!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I can only heal injuries received in the line of duty. I was injured saving a toddler, Ashley, saving the world. You, you got hurt showing off to your friends!"

Aisha snickered as Rocky sputtered, and from the look of that camera man, the whole exchange was caught on camera.

...

"You honestly expect me to believe that the Oliver's are some high ranking power rangers?" Mrs. Smith demanded roughly.

Trini nodded her head, "it might sound far fetched but Tommy and Kim are the leaders of the power rangers and is helping fight a major battle over in Angel Grove."

...

Kim glared at the news reporter and her crew as she got up off the ground. She was sure the news reporter would claim she had attacked her, but it was either a energy blast from her or being beheaded by a billboard that was flying towards them. She had told them five minutes ago to clear out and let the professionals do their jobs. Apparently they hadn't listened. Just like Kira and Ronny hadn't listened to her about that concert. Both had almost gotten killed because they hadn't listen to her.

"You attacked me!" The news reporter accused.

"I just saved your life." Kim retorted, "now get to safety before something else happens and I'm not fast enough."

With that she turned her attention to Tommy and the others.

"One more blast like that and our powers will give out," Billy was informing her husband.

"Star was suppose to cover for us," Tommy admitted, "give us time to regroup and come up with a new strategy, but there id's some sort of chain affect that is causing the monsters she fights to escape from their dimension. She's doing all she can to hold them back."

Kim looked at Tommy in alarm, they needed a new plan and fast, but what? How could they even regroup with the monsters still on the loose?


	25. Chapter 25

Kim looked at Tommy in alarm, they needed a new plan and fast, but what? How could they even regroup with the monsters still on the loose?

Justin ran past several of the others, he knew what to do. He just needed to find Bulk and Skull, he laughed, he never thought he would ever come up with a plan that involved those two, but it just might work. After all Rocky had told him that Bulk and Skull might be annoying, they had saved their lives several times. Maybe they could help save the planet too.

He soon finds them with several others hiding in the youth center. It only takes suggestion that they stand up against the monster and help fight for Angel Grove for them to mobilize. Rocky had been right, Bulk and Skull were some of their best allies, they just didn't know it.

...

With Bulk, Skull and several others distracting the monsters the rangers quickly regrouped.

"I wish Zordon was here," Tommy muttered, Zordon would have the large picture, and would have figured out a weakness or a battle plan that would work better.

"That's it!" Kim exclaimed, "We go get Zordon! With Earth under attack, they would never think we will abandon it to get Zordon back."

"You want us to abandon Earth to the Alliance of Evil too get Zordon?" Andros asked slowly, shooting a confused look at Tommy.

"Not all of us, just you, me, and Kim," he explained, "we can get your sister and Zordon back as well as cut Dark Specter off. Without a leader Ithey will fight amongst each other and leave us alone."

Andros frowned, "This sounds like a power couple mission, why me?"

"Because Karone knows you best."

...

Mrs. Smith groaned as Hayley moved to block her from heading up the stairs, "I'm sorry, but you can't leave until the all clear is given."

Mrs. Smith huffed, first these people tell her a far fetched story about the Oliver's being superheroes, and now they won't let her leave, she obviously needed reinforcement here.

Just then an alarm went off, and Trini smiled from where she was feeding Troy a bottle, "we're getting a transmission from the power couple ultra Zord," she announced, quickly hitting a button on the keyboard next to her.

The computer screen flickered to life, and an image of two power rangers appeared.

"Mom, Dad!" Ronny called out, happily, racing towards the screen, "Are you okay? Are you coming home? Is the fight over? Did you win?"

Mrs. Smith stared in awe as the white ranger took off his helmet, they had been telling the truth, the parents were power rangers and now they where headed into space.

...

Kim, Tommy and Andros snuck aboard the spaceship. Kim summoned Baka to stay with Andros so they could split up and still remain radio silence.

Andros slowly opened a door, revealing a floating head in a tube, "Zordon," he called out happily.

Andros hurried over to Zordon with a frown, how did they get him out of there? Perhaps Tommy and Kim could answer that.

"Well well well, look who it is." A cold voice said as Astronema stepped out from behind the door.

"I don't want to fight you, you're my sister, Karone, you just need to fight it! Fight it Karone come back to me." Andros pleaded as his sister attacked him. He quickly countered the attack. He fought instinctively, trying to stay alive until the pounding footsteps he could hear coming down the hall arrived with the promise to free his sister.

Then he felt it, the feeling of his sword tearing through flesh, and then his sister hit the far wall and crumbled lifeless, to the ground. No, no, no this could not be happening he was only suppose to hold her off until the power couple could arrive, he couldn't believe he had killed her. What had he done?

He was so in shock that Eclipsor managed to knock Andros down before he even noticed that he wasn't alone.

Zordon watched as Andros fought for his life, there had got to be away to help. He was too weak to use his magic, but surely there was something he could do.

Zordon watched as Kimberly and Tommy entered the room. Kimberly quickly knelt next to the limp form of Astronema as Tommy's eyes darted around the room. Zordon smiled, he knew what Tommy was doing, looking for trouble, and assessing what was going on around him, and possibly in this hand of the universe, and trying to figure out how to end the fighting.

"Zordon, what do we do? There are battles everywhere, we are out number and losing," Tommy leaned his forehead against the tube, "I can't see a way out of this."

Zordon suddenly perked up, watching a pink glow come from Kim, of course, why hadn't he thought of that before, it might very well be the only solution, "Tommy you need to shatter my tube!" Zordon ordered.

"But that will kill you!" Tommy protested.

"It's our only chance of survival. You must do it, Thomas, that is my final order!"

Around Tommy the world slowed down so he could process the information, he saw the energy wave, mixing with Kim's healing spell, and wiping out every last enemy, Zordon was right it was the only way, "I don't know if I can do this!"

"You must be strong Thomas think about your family, your lib Dee ones you are trying to protect."

Tommy drew Saba out of his sheath, a picture of his children, of Kira and Ronny, and Troy and Ruby and Grace and of Nick, who he hadn't yet gotten to know, but knew that he loved him as a son, fixed in his mind as he swung as hard as he could. Cracks appeared on the tube, Kim looked up in shock. Gritting his teeth, trying to block his wife's protests out, he swung again. One more swing, all he had to do was swing one more time.

He remembered when he first met Zordon, he was stubborn, proud and willing to fight. Zordon had taught him patience, leadership, and when fighting wasn't an answer. Zordon had been there to comfort him during his green ranger powers, celebrated with him at the start of the white ranger. He had always have him sound advice when he was having problems in a relationship, rather it was with his parents or Kim it didn't matter.

Tommy blinked away the tears forming, this was the only way. He lifted his sword one last time and shattered the tube.

The blast threw Tommy against the wall. Andros blinked as Ecliptor turned to dust just seconds away from delivering the final blow. Kim held Karone as she started to stir, tears streaming down her face.

...

Tommy slowly let go of Kim, they had dropped Andros and Karone in Angel Grove, and were now standing outside their house.

"Are you going to be okay, Beautiful?"

Kim wiped at her eyes, "I think so, it just so hard, Tommy he was my father."

"Mine too, thank goodness Andros volunteered to tell the others, I don't think I could."

"We have to tell Trini." Kim pointed out, "Why did you have to kill him?"

"I had no choice, he ordered me," Tommy reminded her, placing a hand on her back and steering her towards the house.

...

Mrs. Smith had been fixing in a recliner when she heard a loud, "Mom, Dad!" She jerked awake, Mr. And Mrs. Oliver stood in the center of the room. They were no longer wearing power ranger suits, but they looked more bedraggled than before.

It was also obvious that they had been crying. "What happened?" Trini demanded.

"We won," Tommy explain, "but Zordon died."

"No," Trini whispered, "what do we do now?"

"We keep going, keep fighting, keep moving forward," Tommy stated, holding his head up. He had to be strong, with Zordon gone, he was the one calling all the shots.

Mrs. Smith stood up, "So you're the power rangers, I take it the battle is over?"

Tommy nodded, "for now, I think we are safe."

 **A/N: The adventure continues in The Frighten Pterodactyl. Keep your eye out for it.**


End file.
